Private Affair
by JustYourAverageKilljoy
Summary: She did not get black out drunk and sleep with a famous actor. She is not taking a pregnancy test in a gas station bathroom. She is, in fact, lying.
1. Chapter 1

He stood her up. That's the only logical explanation as to why he isn't here yet, nearly an hour after she, Elsa really, agreed to meet him. Emma sits at the bar, swirling her drink around, making the ice clink against the glass. Her phone lights up.

"What?" She asks as she answers it, glancing over as a man walks in, sunglasses, dark jeans and a leather jacket. Sunglasses? In a dimly lit bar? He stands next to her but pays her no mind as he takes his glasses off and orders a drink.

"How's it going?" Elsa's cheerful voice plows through the speaker.

"Not great. Pretty sure he stood me up. What'd you say his name was again?"  
"Walsh."

"Right." Emma sighs, "Yeah he isn't here yet."

"Well just give him a few minutes, I'm sure he's on his way."

"I gave him an hour." She doesn't say anything else and Emma sighs as she hangs up. Guilt weighed heavy in her stomach when she saw the text from Regina.

 _ **R:** Henry is upset you couldn't Skype with him tonight. I expect you to call tomorrow._

The man who was next to her probably heard all of that because he's looking at her and even in the dim lights she can see how vibrantly blue his eyes are.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Walsh would it?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"No, sorry, love." He smiles. Damn. She doesn't say anything else, just throws some money down on the counter and slides off her seat. He hands her the money back and slides a card across the counter.

"You don't ha-"

"You've been here for hours, let me." He says and then he turns to face her, "Killian Jones." He introduces himself.

"Emma Swan." She says softly, "Thanks…" He smiles at her.

"For what it's worth, Miss Swan, he's a fool for standing you up." And then he winks and for some reason she finds herself sitting back down.

* * *

She doesn't know how long it's been but she's pretty drunk at this point, falling into his arms when she tries to get off the bar stool. He drank a lot too, but he's steadier on his feet, he tosses his card on the counter again and the bartender calls Emma a cab.

He tells her he's an actor and she giggles because obviously he's joking, but he laughs too as he wraps his arm around her waist and helps her to the cab waiting outside. She doesn't realize what's happening until he's pressing her up to the side of the cab, hand coming up to stroke her cheek and then he leans in and kisses her, a gentle touch of lips.

She shouldn't be doing this.

She's known him for maybe a few hours.

She doesn't pull away, mainly because she's drunk, but she also can't remember the last time she's been kissed like this. Or if she had been at all.

Sure Neal kissed her, but it was mostly too much tongue and way too overpowering. This. _This_ was different. He only pulls away because of a sudden flash of light and then he curses, opens the cab door and gently pushes her in. The flashes get more intense and there's shouting now but she's too drunk to even care. He gets in with her.

That's unexpected. He gives her an apologetic look, says something soft in her ear. "Keep your face covered."

"Why-" She's cut off by another kiss, this one softer, apologetic and the cab pulls away. She's giggling again as she puts a hand on his chest and pulls away. "I didn't give him an address."

"That's okay." Killian says softly, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Come home with me."

"But I have stuff tomorrow." She pouts, "And Elsa will-" He kisses her again and it pretty much makes up her mind.

She goes home with him.

The cab pulls up to a gated area, a large, large, modern mansion on a hill. Okay, maybe he wasn't joking. They get out, Killian pays. He's been doing that too much, she has money, she can pay for her stuff but she doesn't object. Too drunk, remember.

He takes her hand and they start the long walk up the trail to the front door which has actual pillars on the front porch. This is the most lavish home she's ever seen.

 _Ever._

They're both giggling when they stumble through the door, his hands on her hips and then he backs her into the door, shutting it with their bodies. She kisses him this time, fingers running through his hair and he lifts her ever so slightly.

She should definitely stop, call a cab, go home, and never speak of this again. Sober Emma would do that, but drunk Emma is having too much fun. So she let's him drag the zipper of her tiny black dress down and she kicks off her shoes. He breaks away when his phone starts to ring.

"Sorry, love." He breathes and then he's letting her go. "Zelena." He answers and then he walks away, running into the coffee table and cursing. "I am not drunk." After a few minutes he comes back, kicks off his shoes, combat boots, and sets them up neatly next to Emma's black pumps.

He goes back to kissing her.

* * *

The sunlight coming in through the crack in the curtain hurts her eyes despite the fact they aren't even open yet. It takes her too long to realize the soft mattress she's lying on isn't hers and when she does, she sits up quickly. She presses the blanket to her chest and looks around. It's a large room, blacks and grey, paintings on the walls. Definitely not her apartment. She realizes she isn't alone when she hears someone stir.

"Oh my god." She whispers, he's sleeping. What was his name? Kevin? No, _Killian_. It's all coming back to her now as she quietly gets out of bed and scoops up her undergarments. Her dress is still downstairs.

Would it be weird to take a shower?

She decides that it would be and wraps herself in a throw blanket folded on the chair by the closet. She heads downstairs. She can take in more of the house now, with it's lavish hallways and furniture that probably costs more than her own apartment.

She's busy zipping up her dress when she hears him. He comes down the stairs, already dressed, grabbing his phone off the coffee table and for a second he doesn't see her and then when he does he looks confused.

"Oh." He says, "uh...I thought you left."

"Not yet…" She says softly as she slips her shoes on. Her stomach twists, she has to call a cab. She didn't drive here. She has to go back to the bar and get her car. Her phone is dead too.

"I can call you a cab...if you'd like…" He says, "I'm not trying to rush you...I just have a meeting-"

"No, I get it."

"Last night was...fun."

"Yeah…"

"Uh…" He closes his eyes for a second, as though he's thinking, "Emma."

"That is my name." She nods, god could this get any more awkward? "Yeah my phone is dead so if you could call a cab-"

"Oh yeah." He starts to dial and then he's calling. It's a quiet few minutes and then he's reaching for his wallet

"No, I can get it."

"No, I'll pa-"  
"I can pay it." She doesn't mean to snap at him. It probably wasn't any trouble for him to do it, considering the house he lives in. What was his line of work, again? But she can pay for her own stuff. She agreed to go home with him, she slept with him, she can take the walk of shame and pay for her own damn cab. He blinks and then sighs.

"Okay."

"How lo-"

"Thirty minutes."

"Okay…"

"Swan. Look, I...I wasn't using you."

"Is that why you think I snapped at you?"

"I just...I don't want you to think I only wanted sex from you. I had a good time just talking." He shrugs, if only she could remember it. "If I could remember what we talked about, that'd be great."

"Guess we were both a little wasted."

"Yeah." She wishes she could check her phone, see if Elsa has called. She probably has.

"I had fun too…"

"Good." he smiles, "I usually don't take people home after meeting them. I guess you made an impression. Is it okay if I give you my number? I'd like to at least get to know you." Her stomach twists, she shouldn't, not after this. She should leave and never see him again. For some reason she nods.

"My phone is dead though…"

"I can write it down."

"Okay." So he does, on a little pink sticky note, hands it over with a smile. Then he looks out the window.

"Your ride is here, love." He says softly and then his phone is ringing and he groans. "I'm running late. So, I'll see you around." With that he heads upstairs to do whatever it is he's doing and she heads out the door.

She let's out a shriek when someone with a camera jumps out at her. Covers her face with her arm, and tries to push past him. There's more, about five. She feels someone tug on her arm and then she's spun around and buries her face in Killian's chest. He pulls her back inside.

"Son of a-" He's closing the curtains, "Are you okay? Did they touch you?"

"Who was that!?"

"Told you I'm an actor." He says softly and then he's pulling out his phone. "They must've saw us last night."

"I thought you meant shitty infomercials or cat commercials, not movie star actor."

"Well, Miss Swan, you were wrong." He says, "I have to get to my meeting. Okay, here's what we're going to do."

"What?" He's gone again and when he comes back, he has a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses.

"Put these on."

"What-"

"Do you want your face plastered all over the tabloids? This way no one will recognize you. Put them on."

"Me wearing your clothes is going to make it look like we're a couple…"

"Is that terrible?" He asks. She doesn't answer. She shoves his number in her bag and yanks the hoodie over her head and then puts the glasses on.

 _What did you do, Emma?_

He's quick, hand holding onto her arm as they make a dash for his car and then he's shoving her in the passenger side and getting in. He blares on the horn and speeds off.

"How the hell did they get through the gate?" He's muttering to himself and she's just trying to wrap her head around all of it. So, she goes to the bar for a blind date, he doesn't show, she somehow ends up going home with a famous actor and now they're racing down the street, _good work, Emma. You really outdid yourself._

"Where to?" He asks when they're safely on the road.

"The bar you picked me up at, I have to get my car."

"Okay."

"Wait if your car is here how did you-"

"I was dropped off last night after an interview."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? I'm the one who went home with you."

"Because your life is about to change. If they got any good pictures at least. We were running pretty fast."

" _Great._ "

* * *

The photos surface a few days later, they're blurred thank god, but Elsa recognizes her and she loses it, a lot of, "Do you know who that is?" and "Oh my god what did you do?" All of which Emma can't answer because she's too busy seething when Elsa pulls up his Instagram. The last photo he posted was the night they...you know. His boots next to her shoes with no caption.

She wants to punch him.

She doesn't tell anyone else what happened, definitely not Anna, who is freaking out over her celebrity crush being pictured with a pretty blonde coming out of his house, in a wrinkled dress and messed up hair.

She doesn't turn on the tv, doesn't look at the magazines at the grocery store. They're all plastered with pictures of them kissing or her coming out of his house, none of them have her face and they are blurry but she _knows_ it's her. She caught Elsa a few weeks later watching a talk show, they're talking about Killian Jones' mystery woman and who she is and he's even on there to promote a new movie. He does a good job of dodging the question, a soft, "I don't kiss and tell."

She feels bad, he's there to talk about the movie not Emma. It was one time, a one time thing and they keep pestering him about it.

It's Tuesday. She opens her laptop and waits for the familiar tone. Henry's smiling face greets her.

"Hey kid." She smiles, "How was school today?"

"We had an assembly."

"What about?"

"Rumors."

"Yeah, did you learn anything?" She asks and he shrugs. He looks tired, she hates that she can't be there with him.

"Don't lie about other people. It was really boring, mom."

"Better than math class."

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"I saw a magazine article today and there was this picture." Her stomach twists, a familiar twist she should be getting used to by now. "You promised no lies."

"That's right, I did."

"Did you kiss that actor guy? Regina knows who he is, his movies are too...uh-"

"Adult oriented?"

"Yeah, so I can't watch them, but I saw the pictures, was that you?" She bites her lip, but nods.  
"Yeah…"

"Are you guys dating?"

"No."

"So the rumors aren't true?"

"No, kid, we just kissed. I didn't even know he was some big-shot actor. Don't uh. Don't tell Regina, okay?"

"Okay. Are you going to see him again?"

"Probably not." She says softly. It's not that she doesn't want to, but she can't risk Neal figuring out where she is. Besides, Killian still has her necklace. She noticed right when she got home that she wasn't wearing it and assumes it's somewhere in his beautiful freaking house. She still has his hoodie. They talk a little longer, she promises she'll visit as soon as she can and he goes to bed. It's about eleven where he is and he has school in the morning. Regina gives her a lecture about needing to keep her profile low and how she will not have Henry dragged into this whole mess. Emma tells her she'll likely never see him again.

It's true.

Or so she thinks.

* * *

Since there hasn't been anymore opportunities for pictures, considering they haven't spoke since that morning, the hype dies down and people seem to no longer be talking about it. Sometimes interviewers ask him why he hasn't been seen with her and he tells them it's none of their business.

She still feels terrible.

However, probably because of all the attention he got, the movie does remarkable on the box office. Ranking number three on the top ten movies to see this year and he's nominated for some awards. She doesn't watch it but Elsa and Anna go to see it.

"It was good." Elsa tells her as they walk around the Gas Station. "I mean, really good. I can see why he was nomin-" her words cut off because Emma stops at the Baby Care aisle and heads for th Pregnancy tests, her fingers skim across them.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you why I…"

"Emma…" Elsa says softly and Emma grabs one.

"Wish me luck." She whispers after paying and heading into the bathroom. She can't wait until she gets home and oh god, please be negative. She stares at herself in the mirror, the crack down the middle, the napkins on the floor. Not the best place to take a test in. She's trying to gather the courage to take it, telling herself she isn't pregnant because...she can't remember if they used a condom. She hopes they did, she hopes the reason she's been nauseous lately is because she's about to get her period.

"Okay you can do this." She whispers, and then rips open the box.

She smiles to herself when she see's only one line and she goes to throw it away, but notices the second line is faint but there. It's darkening with every second that goes by. She stares at it for a good five minutes and then pockets it.

If she tells him, he'll want proof.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers when she gets in the car with Elsa and she just hugs her because what is she supposed to do?

"Emma…"

"What am I going to do?" She says softly. It's not like with Neal. Neal was/is a lowlife scumbag. He beat her every chance he got and she only ran because he almost killed her last time. Killian is...larger than life. He is an actor, he's in the limelight. He's kind and sweet and from what she knows, he doesn't seem like the person to hurt her. Not physically.

If they find out who she is, Neal will track her down for sure. And maybe even Henry.

They get home and she sits on the couch with Elsa for a good thirty minutes of silence. Trying to figure out in her head where the hell she's going to put a crib in this apartment. The bedrooms are the size of broom closets and there's barely enough room for Emma's bed, let alone a crib. Elsa can't share a room with her, there isn't enough room and she can't afford a bigger place.

"I have to call him…" She says softly, she reaches for her purse, snaps a picture of the test with her phone and digs out his number. The crumpled pink sticky note at the bottom of her bag. Elsa goes to leave, but she pulls her back down. She links her fingers with hers.

His phone rings and she calls two more times when he doesn't answer. He answers the fourth time.

"Hello?" He's on edge, probably annoyed, probably busy, he's already angry, god how is he going to react to a _baby?_

"Killian…" She clears her throat, wipes her tears, "It's Emma Swan."

"Emma?" His voice is softer now, "Well it's about damn time you called."

"I have to tell you something."

"Listen, I can't talk for long...I'm so sorry for whatever the media is saying about you."

"It's not that...Killian, I really need you to listen."

"I have five minutes." She hears voices in the background a woman, the jealous feeling in her stomach is something she tries to push away.

"Who's that?"

"My agent, Love, what is it?"

"You can do it." Elsa whispers, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm pregnant." She finally spits it out, "It's definitely yours." There's tears again, and she does her best to blink them back but they spill and she sniffles. He probably knows she's crying because his voice is even softer now.

"Are you sure?"

"It's yours? Yes."

"No, are you sure you're…"

"I have the test right in front of me, do you want a picture?" She snaps.

"No, I believe you, I just…" He breathes, "I need a minute."

"Oh yes, take alllll the time you need."  
"Swan."

"Look, I'm not looking for...you don't have to be-"  
"I want to be."

"Killian."

"Emma, I will not be an absent father." He says it quietly, there might be someone there, but his voice has taken on an edge. The words are personal. "I need you to take a blood test, figure out exactly how far along you are and then send me the results."

"Wh-"

"Please?" He says softly.  
"Fine."

"Emma, the press will have a field day with this, I'm warning you. Don't believe a word they say, do you understand?" That didn't help her nerves.

"Do we have to tell them?"

"Swan, this isn't a trashy affair, a one night stand people can just forget about, this is a child." He sighs, "Call me in a few days, love."

* * *

A/N: This has been a story I've been wanting to write for a few weeks now and I finally found the time to do it, yaaayy! Thanks for reading, guys. :)


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn't schedule the appointment for a few days, it gives her time to process it. Even as she calls the women's center, it still doesn't feel real.

It's Tuesday and Henry's picture pops up on her computer screen, laptop seated on her coffee table. He tells her about school, about Regina and her new boyfriend. She's happier, less snappy and cold and that's good.

"Anything new, mom?" Henry asks after a few minutes of small talk and Emma shakes her head.

"Nothing that I can think of, kid."

"Hey what happened with that actor guy?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Have you talked to him lately?"

"No." She says softly, she was supposed to call him after she scheduled her appointment, but she didn't. It's not like he'd go, he doesn't have time and it would only stir up more questions in the media. She should really tell Henry, but how would he react? She's thousands of miles away, she can't see him, and she's having another baby. She'll have to tell Regina first. That way it doesn't slip out of Henry's mouth and freak her out.

She can't wait for that phone call.

"Why?"

"Henry."

"Do you like him?"  
"I barely know him."

"But you kissed him."

"He kissed me."  
"Then maybe he likes you"

"I don't think so."  
"Why?"

"You are just full of questions, aren't you?"

"I'm your son."

"Right." Emma sighs, "Even if I did like him, I can't do anything about it."

"Why?"  
"You know why."  
"Mom, you can't hide forever." That makes her chest tighten. He's only ten, he shouldn't have to deal with this, being hidden away, miles and miles from his mother because she's too afraid Neal will figure out where she is. That he'll hurt Henry if he's anywhere near him.

He's done it before and he'll do it again.

"I miss you." She says softly.  
"Are you coming over for Thanksgiving?"

"That's months away"  
"But you said you'd try."

"I know." She runs a hand through her hair, "and I will, but I can't guarantee anything. Okay, it's late, you should probably head to bed."

"But I want to keep talking to you."

"If I keep you up any longer Regina will have my head."

"Pleeeaaasssseeee-"

"Okay. Okay, what are you working on?" She asks, noticing the large book he had seated next to him on the couch, he grabs it.

"Algebra. Wanna help?"

"I'll try." So they talk about Algebra and he asks her questions on things he's confused about and she does her best to help him, having to resort to Google more times than she's willing to admit and then he heads to bed.

She calls Regina.

"Good work on the Algebra, Miss Swan." She says, "I tried to help but Math is not my first strength."

"Maybe get him a tutor?"

"I already called Mary Margaret. Anyways, I know there's a reason you called, out with it." She swallows and then just rips off the bandaid.

"I'm pregnant." Regina doesn't speak, not for a while and she thinks maybe she hung up. But then she says something.  
"You're serious."  
"Yeah."

"Oh my god." She breathes deeply, "Will you be sending this one my way as well?"

"Regina-"

"What the hell, Emma?" She's taken on the cold tone, "I can't believe you would-"

"It wasn't on purpose!" She snaps

"Just tell me it isn't that Killian Jones-"

"It was just the one time and it's not like I was planning on-"

"Emma, do you want Neal to find you?"

"No…"

"And yet here we are." Regina says, she's angry. Emma gets it, she regrets it, she'd be pissed too. It just had to be an actor who has camera's on him 24/7. If her face gets out there, god forbid her name, Neal will hunt her down, maybe even find out where Henry is.

She really messed up.

"What do you want me to do? Tell him he can't be in his kids life? Abort it? What?"

"None of those are pleasant solutions. He's a busy celebrity, how much will he be in the child's life? Probably not much, I doubt he wants this out. A drunken one night stand ends up getting pregnant? What'll that do to his career? He'll send a check and that'll be the last you hear of him." Regina sighs and Emma's stomach turns. He doesn't seem like the type to send a large check and that be it.

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Just...keep your face out of the tabloids...that's all I can tell you."

* * *

Her phone rings at four in the morning on Thursday. Her appointment is at six.

"Hello?" She groans into her pillow.

"Did I wake you?" Killian asks, his voice is soft and he sounds tired. She sits up.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I have to get up soon anyways." She rubs at her eyes and bites her lip. "What do you want?"

"I can't check up on you?"

"Not at four in the morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize what time it was."

"Yeah. Obviously."

"No need to be snippy."

"I got up three times to throw up because of you, I'm allowed."

"I was not the only on-"

"I scheduled the appointment."

"Good."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to...come." She says softly, biting her lip and she hears him sigh. "You know with the...it would stir up a lot of unneeded drama…"

"What if I told you I don't care?"

"I don't want the attention."

"I understand, love."

"You know, you reacted a lot better than I thought you would…"

"Oh, I was freaking out. I'm an actor, pretty much mastered the act of pretending to be calm."

"You should teach me sometime."

"I'd love too." He says softly, "Swan, there is something I have to tell you."  
"Oh, so the truth comes out."

"I really did call to check on you, however, there is something we need to talk about."

"Okay…"

"I told Zelena." He says, "She's...not pleased, but there isn't anything that can be done. She wants to make it easier, soften the blow, or something."

"What-"  
"She's spinning a story, make people believe you weren't just a…"

"One night stand?"

"Yes…" He says softly, "She wants people to think we've been together longer than the media has known. That way, when it does get out that you're pregnant, and it will; it won't have as much backlash."

"I...don't thin-"

"You won't have to lift a finger. It's all on me."

"No pictures."

"No pictures."

"Don't say my name."

"Your name?"

"Don't."

"Can I ask why?"

"Just don't. Under no circumstances." She pauses, "Please."

"Emma, I can do that, you can remain nameless but I'm not sure how long that'll last."

"It has to last."

"I'll try." He says and then sighs, "I have to go, I have a flight in a few hours. I want to call you more often, would that be okay?"

"Sure…" He says goodbye and hangs up.

She wakes Elsa up at five thirty and they head to her appointment. The doctor there is a dark haired, kind of scary looking man with a voice that was ideal for bedtime stories. Dr. Hyde. Sigh drums her fingers against her knees as she sits on the examination table, watching Elsa look around at all the pregnancy posters.

"First time?" She asks.

"I think you know the answer to that." Elsa says and then she takes a seat in one of the chairs against the wall.

"You didn't have to come in here with me."

"Nonsense." Elsa smiles, "I'm here for you."

"It may get a little-"

"I can handle it." She picks up a pamphlet from the table next to her and her jaw drops, "Oh my god." She puts it back. Dr. Hyde re-enters the room, clipboard in hand.

"All the tests came back positive, you are pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thanks…"

"How long have you two been trying?" He looks between Elsa and Emma.

"No. We're...not...I'm not-"

"The father couldn't come." Emma says quickly. He nods.

"Alright, let's get you into a gown and then I want to do a pelvic exam."

"Okay."

"Pelvic exam?" Elsa asks softly.

"To check the cervix and uterus." He says without looking up, a Nurse comes in and he leaves again. The woman helps her into a gown and folds her clothes, setting them on a chair and leaving.

"So like...does it hurt?" Elsa asks.

"Not really." She says softly, staring up at the ceiling, "It's uncomfortable...but not painful. Have you never had one?" She glances at her.

"No, I have. I just thought with pregnancy maybe it felt...different."

"I don't know, didn't really pay much attention when I was pregnant with Henry."

"So...when do you get to find out what it is?"

"Not for a while." She says softly, she should talk to Killian about that. Would he want to know? Or is he more old fashioned? Elsa holds her hand during it, it's uncomfortable and more than a little awkward. She's always had female doctors do this. Once it's over he tells her everything seems normal, and he asks her questions.

"This isn't your first pregnancy?"

"No. I have a son."

"Any complications with that pregnancy?"

"No."  
"Up to what week did you carry him?"

"Thirty-eight."

"Vaginal or Cesarean?"

"Vaginal." She answers quickly. He asks more questions, when her last menstrual cycle was, how long her cycles usually lasted. And then he tells her she can go, gives her vitamins.

"That wasn't that bad." Elsa says as they leave, heading for her car.

"You looked like you wanted to puke."

"Okay but I got better."

"Once my pants were back on." She laughs.

"Whatever. So, when can I tell Anna?"

"Not yet." Emma says softly, in a few weeks she'll be in the clear to go ahead and let everyone know. She can't trust Anna to keep that big of a secret. "I'm still at risk of miscarriage."

"Right…" She hopes that doesn't happen. Despite the situation, she doesn't want to lose her baby.

* * *

She's curled up on the couch with a bowl of ice cream when she catches a late night talk show. Killians on, about mid-way through the interview and they're talking about her.

"So how long have you two been together, again?" The interviewer asked, she can't remember his name but he's annoying her already.

"A year." Killian shrugs, "A little more."

"Give or take." He says, "And you hid it pretty well. How?"

"Just luck, I guess. We didn't get caught."

"Will we be seeing more of her, now that it's out? At a premiere by your side?" He shakes his head.

"She doesn't like cameras."

"Wow, she knows how to pick 'em!" He laughs, "Seriously, dating someone who lives in front of camera's."

"Doesn't mean she has to be."

"True. Okay, what's her name?"

"I'm not saying."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"What's with the secrecy!?"

"Privacy."

"So uh...how serious is it? Has she moved in yet? We know she's spent the night." The photo is on the screen now and she reaches for the remote.

"I think it's serious."

"Does she think it's serious?"

"I believe she does." He shrugs, "Not what I'm here to talk about." He sits up, adjusting his mic, crossing his leg.

"I'm just trying to get some information. Everyone is wondering where this girl came from. She just popped up overnight." He says something else, she can see he's going on the defensive, getting irritated and they start to talk about the movie. She falls asleep at some point.

* * *

She goes to his place a few weeks later, after she gets an ultrasound and prints off two pictures. She said she'd give him one and would rather have him never see the inside of her apartment, she agrees to come over. It feels real now, she can no longer deny she's pregnant, even as the days go by, her jeans get tighter. The gates open for her and she's happy to see there are no crazy people with camera's waiting and the door is unlocked. She steps inside, her stomach twisting, she hasn't been here since that night.

"Hello, Swan." He's coming down the stairs, freshly showered, dressed in an old t-shirt and tight jeans. "Been a while."

"Yeah…"

"How are you feeling?" He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and she steps back. She hears a car door shut outside and then the door opened. In walked a red headed woman in a tight black dress and sky high heels.

"Delightful, she's here." She says as she sets her bag down.

"Uh-"

"Emma, this is Zelena." He runs a hand through his hair, "My agent."

"You the pregnant one?"

"Are there others?" Emma asks, looking at him.

"No."

"They all say that. I'm kidding, gosh." Zelena claps her hands together, "Well isn't this a mess."

"Leave her alone." Killian folds his arms over his chest. "She doesn't need a lecture."

"I'm not here to lecture her, Jones." She sighs, "We have to do something, your fans aren't buying that you two are still together. Given the lack of evidence I can see why. You can only talk so much, there needs to be something else."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We're announcing the pregnancy." She smiles, "Go get the ultrasound picture."

"But-"

"Oh don't worry, Darling, we won't show your face." Zelena waves her off and Killian goes away for a second.

"Is this really a good idea?" He asks, "Emma are you okay-"

"She's fine."

"I'd rather not-"

"If we wait any longer, you'll be showing, lift your shirt."

"I-"

"Miss Swan." Zelena gives her a look, a look that reminds her too much of Regina and she does as she's told. "Good girl, she's learning."

"Emma are you comfortable with this?" Killian asks, "You don't have to do it."

"It's fine." Just please don't show her face. Zelena positions the Ultrasound photo on her abdomen and positions Emma's fingers to cover her name. They can blur it for extra coverage if need be.

"Jones, phone." She holds out her hand and he rolls his eyes as he gives her his phone. She snaps a picture. "Post it, no caption, let the internet flip out for a little bit."

"I'm not sure I want-"  
"Killian."

"I feel like this isn't how it's supposed to go."

"You knocked up a girl you picked up at the bar. Don't tell me how this is supposed to go." He does what she says and it instantly starts to blow up, there's four hundred comments after two minutes.

He turns off his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelena leaves as soon as the photo is posted, pleased. Killian rolls his eyes as he closes the door, he looks annoyed, maybe a little pissed off.

"I'm sorry." He says softly, "She can be a little-"

"Bitchy."

"I was going to say rude, but that works too." He smirks and goes to sit on the couch. She stays where she is by the door, she should leave. She gave him what he needed there's no need for her to be here now. She moves towards the door.

"Wait." He says softly, "Sit with me."

"I should really get going...before-"

"Please?" He gives her this look, this look that has her stomach flipping, twisting and turning. She should really leave, just walk out the door, but he's looking at her with hopeful eyes and she finds herself moving before she realizes it. She sits next to him, hands in her lap, as far away as she can get.

"For a few minutes." She says softly and he nods, running a hand through his hair.

"For a few minutes." He must have turned his phone back on because it's buzzing on the coffee table, over and over, but he doesn't pick it up, just stares at it like he wants to smash it with a hammer. This is hard for her, but she never let her think how hard it must be for him; to be the person people follow around everyday, his every move watched, every choice he makes being analyzed and criticized. He probably has friends, friends who are pissed he didn't say anything about Emma to them. They had to hear from late night talk shows and magazines, vagues posts on social media, he never once picked up the phone and gave them a warning.

"It's going to be okay." She doesn't know why she says it, not when she doesn't believe it herself, but it brings him back, eyes snapping back to her, away from the buzzing phone.

"I hate…" he sighs, "doing this to you."

"I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to." And maybe that's true, she doesn't have to let him be there, there are plenty of good adoption agencies in this area, clinics she can go to, she has options but none of them are pleasant. This was the best one. "Never read the things people are saying about you, promise me that."

"I alr-"

"Swan."

"I promise. I told you I wouldn't. I won't." She says softly and he turns to her, facing her fully.

"Good." They sit for a while and just talk, talk about their friends, the baby, what to do and where to go next. He tells her from now on she needs to park in the garage, come in the house from the back, she'd be less likely to be spotted that way. He tells her Zelena will try to use this as an advantage, she'll likely ask to have Emma come with him to certain things. He tells her to fight her on that, she doesn't have to anything she says. He doesn't ask her why, why she can't allow any aspect of herself to spill out with the media, nothing, he doesn't ask so she doesn't tell. She knows one day she'll have to, she'll have to do something.

"It's getting late." He says, both of them looking at the opened window, the sky was pitch black now.

"Right." She thinks it's her cue to leave, but he shakes his head.

"I have a guest room." He says and she gives him a look. "It's really dark and there might be…"

"I don't know...I don't have anything-"

"I'll give you something to sleep in." He smiles, "But if you want to go home, that's okay. Just be careful." He starts closing the curtains, windows, doors, glancing at her as he does it.

"I guess…" She says softly. There could be people out there and it's dark, she may not see them. She could run someone over, someone could see her face. She can leave early in the morning.

"I knew you'd come around." He smirks, "Come with me."

He gives her an old shirt and she wears it with her leggings. It's comfortable, the logo on the front worn and barely decipherable. He leaves her in the large bedroom, saying goodnight and to get him if she needs anything and once she's done changing, her clothes folded on top of the dresser on the other side of the room, she lies down on the too big and too soft bed and tries to fall asleep.

* * *

She finally falls asleep at midnight, after tossing and turning a million times to get comfortable. She's too used to her old and springy mattress, having an actually nice one to sleep on seemed foreign. She wakes up at three in the morning and decides she can't possibly go back to sleep, she pads downstairs. After a frustrating few minutes trying to figure out how to turn on the giant flat screen, she jumps when it erupts in sound a channel that plays music on a continual loop all night. It's apparently 80's night and she's greeted to Michael Jackson. She's quick to turn down the volume and change the channel. The only thing she can find at this hour is a round table gossip fest and of course, the topic today is Killian's mystery woman. The four women don't hold back their opinions on the matter and she tells herself that's not why she's crying into a pillow on the couch.

She doesn't want this. She doesn't want to be Killian Jones' mystery woman, she doesn't want to have his baby, she certainly does not want to be stalked when people do find out who she is. She doesn't want Neal to find out where she is, or if things get really out of hand, where Henry is.

 _Henry._

It's Tuesday- well, Wednesday now. Once again, she's crying. It's the hormones, it's definitely the hormones. She hears something upstairs and lays down, pillow pressed to her chest, face buried in it, knees curled up. She probably looks like a mess.

She is one. It fits.

"Swan?" Killian comes down the stairs, "It's three in the morning, what are you doing?" She doesn't answer him, "Turn this off." He sound absolutely disgusted, grabs the remote and shuts the tv off. "I told you." He's pulling her up, kneeling in front of her, "I told you not to listen to a word any of those people say." She's sitting up now, pillow still clutched to her chest.

"I don't want to do this."

"What?"

"I don't want any of this…"

"Emma, wha-"

"I don't want to be Killian Jones' mystery girl, or the one night stand you wanted to forget but can't because she's pregnant. I don't want it. I don't want to be the gold digging whore everyone is talking about."

"Is that what they said?" He's angry, running his hands over his face, "Emma. You're not a gold digging... _ugh_. You're not the one night stand I wanted to forget. I told you that morning, I wanted to get to know you. Does that sound like I want to forget you? As far as the mystery girl thing, I'm not sure what to do about that. This is going to die down." He says and then he sits next to her, "if given the chance I would do everything the exact same way I did it, every single time." He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and then presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Whatever it is you want to do, I will help you, you just have to tell me. I can help you find a nice family to take the baby, I can take you to a clinic, have Zelena spin a story, whatever it is you want, I'll help you." And just like that, she's crying again, he pulls her in this time, fingers in her hair, rubbing her back.

"I don't want to give it up...or...I want to keep it." She says softly, "Just make it stop."

"Come on." He whispers and then he's pulling her back to her feet, leading her up the stairs and then he's pulling the blankets back on his bed. She doesn't say anything, just gets in and curls up to his side. She doesn't know what this means, she can't start an actual relationship with him. She's just sad and scared and he's trying to help. She'd be a liar if she said his arms around her didn't help.

* * *

She wakes up at nine, her stomach is killing her and she is _starving_. He's still asleep next to her and she untangles herself from him.

She has a missed call from Regina and she holds her phone to her ear as she searches the kitchen for something to eat, he really doesn't have much, just eggs and a package of bacon in the freezer. She sticks it in the sink and runs warm water over it while she waits for it to thaw.

"You want to explain why Henry waited an hour for you last night and you didn't have the decency to call and-"

"I was busy." She knows it sounds bad, she's too busy to talk to her son and she hates herself the second it shoots out of her mouth.

"Really?" Regina spats, "Did you really just say that?"

"It sounds terrible, I didn't mean-"

"Who's that?" Killian asks as he walks into the kitchen, giving her a look when she waves a hand dismissively.

"Who was that?" Regina asks, "Did you spend the night again!?" She literally shouts it, and Killian looks at her with a curious expression, "You really want Neal-"

"Shut up."

"No!"

"I can hear her all the way over here." He whispers it and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Please stop yelling."

"Emma, if Henry gets-"

"He won't."

"Have you even told him yet?"

"No."

"And how many weeks are you now?"

"Ten…" She says softly. Regina yells at her some more, most of it is about Henry, Neal, and how stupid Emma is being and she hangs up halfway through. She has a headache now.

"So uh…" Killian pours himself a cup of coffee, "Who's Neal?" Her stomach twists.

"No one."

"Didn't sound like no one."

"It's no one." She slams pan down on the stove and he tilts his head.

"Yeah, judging by your abuse of my kitchenware, I'm going to go ahead and assume you're lying to me."

"Killian, it is none of your business." She snaps and he's next to her.

"Alright." He says, "Go over there."

"Why?"

"Sit the hell down and let me cook for you." He says it firmly and she rolls her eyes. She sits at the breakfast bar and rubs at her temples. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Who's Henry?" She swallows. He'll find out eventually.

"My son." She says softly, he doesn't turn around, but he nods his head.

"You have a son."

"Yup."

"And at what point were you planning on bringing this up?" He asks, it's not meant to be malicious, he's just asking a question but she feels her heart quicken and her face heat up. She just got screamed at over the phone, she does not need him interrogating her.

"I don't know, Killian." She puts her head down, can't look at him. She may punch him for no reason other than him being a curious person who wants to know more about her.

"Alright." It's quiet again, she watches him cook and waits. She should leave soon.

His phone is ringing and as soon as he sets the plate down in front of her, he leaves the room to talk to whoever it is on the other end. It's a heated conversation and she tries not to listen. A few minutes after he hangs up there's a knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asks as he opens the door and someone steps in. A man, leather jacket and dark jeans. He shrugs.

"Can't visit once in awhile?" He asks.

"Not this early in the morning."

"Sorry, couldn't wait. See, I woke up this morning and checked my phone and the first thing I see is this picture. I just had to see you. First to congratulate you and second to ask why the hell you didn't tell me you were dating someone and she's pregnant."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You should be. Is she here?" He asks. Emma freezes in her spot, footsteps headed for the kitchen and she's not sure what to do. Does she hide?

"Leave her alone, Will." Killian is following close behind him throwing an apologetic look her way. He slides into the seat next to her.

"Hi there."

"This is William Scarlet. A friend of mine." Killian says, "A friend who isn't supposed to drop in like this."

"She's pretty." He smiles at her, "What's your name?" She glares at him, "Not much of a talker is she? That's okay." He places his hand on her shoulder she smacks it away.

"Don't touch me." She snaps. She already hates him, he seems like the guy who thinks he's entitled to everything with legs and genitals.

"Okay, okay."

"How much have you had to drink?" Killian asks, "This early in the morning."

"Judging by his breath I'd say too much." Emma says, she gets up and moves away.

"I'm perfectly fine" He says. Killian looks so annoyed right now, squeezing the bridge of his nose and sighing loudly.

"I should...get going." Emma says softly. She heads upstairs, gets dressed quickly, and then heads out the door. There are no people with cameras today and she leaves easily.

* * *

Her shift doesn't start until two o'clock so by the time she gets homes, she has time to shower and change into her uniform. The diner she works at is called "The Tin Man" it's owned by a nice old woman who everyone calls Aunty Em and her granddaughter, Dorothy. (The odds). It doesn't pay much, but it's enough to get by and Elsa is already here. When she walks in she has no idea why everyone is staring at her. She checks her phone, a text from Killian flying in.

K: I am so sorry.

"Wannaaa tell us where you were last night?" Dorothy asks, giving her a sideways glance as she opens the register, some customers are whispering and gawking and she's confused.

"What?" She asks, Dorothy nods her head at the tv. There it is. Her on the screen. A picture taken from outside Killians window, them on the couch, it's only her profile, but you can definitely tell it's her.

"Emma." Elsa says softly, walking towards her slowly, but she walks as fast as she can without breaking into a run, to the bathroom. Elsa follows her, the door slamming shut. "Emma."

"Leave me alone." She's crying, tears falling into the sink she's clinging too. Damnit.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly, her words barely audible over the screaming in Emma's head.

"God damnit!" Her phone is ringing and she tosses it to Elsa, she can't talk to him right now.

"Yes?" Elsa clears her throat, "This is her roommate...no she's not okay." She pauses for a minute, "I'm not telling you where she is…" there's a long pause and Elsa flinches when Emma turns into a stall and throws up, "I have to go." She hangs up and heads in the stall, holding Emma's hair back as she vomits.

"You know, maybe Neal won't recognize you." She says softly.

"Elsa." Emma cries, "Of course he will."

"Okay but, he still doesn't know where you are."

"If you look up Killian Jones you can find the address for his P.O. Box, which isn't far from his house, so yes, he does."

"But-"

"Neal is smart, he'll figure it out, he has before."

"What do you want to do?" Elsa asks softly.

She has no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently, they got a picture of her car too but had enough to decency to blur out the license plate. Not that that would help anything, not many people drive a 1969 Volkswagen Beetle that happens to be _yellow._

She sits on her couch and watches her phone vibrate on the floor, his name on the screen but she doesn't answer it. Can't he tell she doesn't want to talk to him? This is the fifth time he's called.

"I can't believe no one told me!" Anna is here, pacing the apartment, Elsa is trying to talk to her but it isn't working very well. "Don't you think this is something you should tell me!?" Emma tunes them out, eyes glued to her phone, buzzing once more on the hardwood floor.

"Emma, please answer your phone." Anna says softly. She doesn't, instead she turns it off. He can record a message or something. She expected Regina to call, but she hasn't, maybe she missed it trying to avoid Killians calls. Maybe Regina's done trying to get through to her.

She shouldn't have told him, she should have kept the pregnancy to herself. Anna and Elsa talk some more but Emma tunes them out. She doesn't care anymore, she doesn't care if Anna is obsessed with him. She'll probably get to meet him at some point so she shouldn't be angry if Emma forgot to tell her she was pregnant with his kid. Elsa does her best to calm her down, but she leaves the apartment, slamming the door behind her and Emma is just happy to have a little peace and quiet now that she's gone.

It does not last long.

"Emma." Elsa sits next to her, "I think we should talk about this."

"We should move."

"What?"

"Neal could already be here…" She says softly, leaning back on the couch, back hitting the cushions. "Or on his way, we should have left the second that picture was leaked."

"Emma, we can't."

"If my name gets leaked, so will Henry's and then what? They'll figure out he doesn't live with me, maybe even say where he is. It's an endless cycle of violation. We have to go." Elsa jumps up.

"No." She snaps, "We can't leave, you're having a baby. We can't just disappear like we usually do, we can't keep running."

"Elsa, he'll kill me." She says softly.

"No he won't-"

"You heard him last time…" She runs a hand through her hair and Elsa sighs, biting her nails.

"Have you told Killian anything?"

"No."  
"Don't you think that's a piece of information you should probably tell the father of your child?" She doesn't answer, "Jesus, Emma he could help."

"No."

"Oh my god. Why?" She doesn't like talking about it, she doesn't like thinking about it, and she's not ready for him to look at her like Elsa is looking at her right now. "What if he goes after Killian?"

"He won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he won't."

"He doesn't know where you are, not exactly. He can find out easily where Killian is, he's watched all the time, he doesn't have a private life. Neal will go by what the media is saying and what Killian is saying and right now, looks like the two of you are a happy, romance novel worthy couple." She pauses, "He hurts Killian, he hurts you." She didn't think of that, but she knows Neal wouldn't. He wants her, he doesn't care who she's with.

"I'll talk to him." She says softly.

* * *

She goes to the hospital the next morning after having bad stomach pains. The baby is fine, but she's warned to stay out of stressful situations. That's harder than it should be these days but she nods her head and smiles. She told Elsa she would talk to Killian and she does, she calls him, says they need to have a conversation and it should be in person. She has no idea what he's thinking.

The gate opens to her, as though it's welcoming her home and she doesn't park her car where he said to, there is no point now. The curtains are closed and it's darker inside than it should be, he's probably annoyed he has the block out the natural light for privacy in his own house.

"I am so sorry." Is the first thing he says to her when she walks in and he looks so worried, "Are you okay?"

"No." She says as she sits on the couch. He stays standing, a drink in hand, over by the doorway that leads into the kitchen.

"Is the baby okay?" She hopes he doesn't think...maybe she was _too vague_.

"Yes."

"Okay, good…"

"I'm not sure how to...I don't talk about this, not with anyone other than Elsa. So." She sighs and just starts, "My son doesn't live with me. He lives in Maine in this small town that you can't really find with a map, it's secluded, not a lot of visitors other than the people who have pretty much lived there since it was founded. It's a nice town…" He doesn't say anything, tilts his head, he's confused but he's listening. "When Henry was four, I took him to a friend of a friends. She never really cared much about me, but she loves Henry and always has. I don't know what it is, she treats him like he's the son she never had. I took him there and I left him. I just left him, it was horrible, cried for weeks. Uh...I knew that she would keep him safe and the longer he was with me, the more danger he was in." She shrugs. Then she's quiet, she isn't sure how to start this part.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asks. "There's more, Swan."

"You asked the other day who Neal was and I snapped at you. Neal is Henry's father." She bites her lip, "He never wanted Henry. He made that clear throughout the entire pregnancy, and I understood because I wasn't even sure I wanted Henry. I was seventeen. The first time he hit me was when I was three months pregnant. I didn't think anything of it, I've been hit before. It wasn't a big deal."

"Emma-"

"I think the reason I stayed as long as I did was because I wanted that whole, white-picket fence life. You know the one where both parents are involved in their kids life and everyone is all bright and shiny? I never had that, I wanted Henry to have that. It wasn't ideal, it wasn't perfect but I knew Neal would never touch Henry. Not like...he would never hurt him. Until one night he did, grabbed my forty pound soaking wet little boy by the back of his neck and threw him into a wall as hard as he could." She pauses, waits for him to say something, but he doesn't. He's just looking at her the way she knew he would. Like she's broken and he needs to fix her.

Like a victim.

"I waited until he went to bed, after he drank himself into a coma, I took Henry and I left. I took my son to Regina and I ran because I knew if Neal found me with Henry, he'd hurt him and I couldn't let that happen. That's the last time I saw him in person." He crosses the room to her, sits next to her and doesn't say anything, because there's more and he knows it.

"Every Tuesday, we skype. Sometimes on Thursdays, but not really." She says softly, "I move around alot and sometimes Neal figures out where I am. Every time I think that he's close, I pack up and I leave. The last time I saw Neal was a year ago, in Chicago and Elsa wasn't home. I thought it was Anna when I answered the door but it wasn't. A neighbor must have heard me screaming because the next thing I knew I was hearing sirens and Neal was gone before they got there. They never found him. I ended up with a few bruises and a broken wrist, but the last thing he said to me was, 'The next time I see you, I'm going to slit your throat.' He meant it. So, now you know." He sighs, runs a hand over his face and shakes his head. She doesn't want to know what he's thinking.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He asks softly. "Emma why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry."

"I should have tried harder to keep you out of the limelight."

"It's not your fault they took a picture through your window. And then one of my car." He goes to say something but he's interrupted by her phone ringing. It's Regina. "I...I'll be right back." She says softly and then she's going into the kitchen.

"Hey…"

"I told you. I told you to be careful." Regina is cold, her voice is like ice and she's angry. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know...I'm sorry-"

"I told Henry."

"What?"

"He took the news of his new sibling surprisingly well."

"I was going to-"

"Yeah well, he would have found out from some...trashy tabloid before then." She says.

"Can I talk to him?"

"No." She says coldly. And Emma's stomach twists. "I have decided not to allow him to have contact with you any further."

"He's my son!" She shouts it, "You can't-"

"Emma, with all due respect, he has been under my care longer than he was under yours." She snaps, "This is what's best for him and you know it."

"Please. Just let me talk to him." She says softly, "Please." She can feel tears welling up, floodgates opening and she's trying to keep them from falling but she's failing miserably. Killian walks in.

"I'm protecting him."

"He's mine…"

"Yes, and you are doing a great job at raising him, aren't you? Goodbye, Miss Swan." She hangs up and Emma is shaking so badly, she drops her phone to the floor and it slams against kitchen tile. She starts crying, breaking down in sobs that shake her bones and then Killian is there and he's holding her. Damn him. She never should have went home with him, she never should have went to that bar, she should have stayed home. She shoves him away.

"Don't touch me." She doesn't recognize her own voice, it's thick with tears. He reaches for her again, asking what happened, but she shoves him away one more time, harder. He does not reach for her again. "You happened." She says softly.

She picks up her phone and heads for the door.

"Emma." Killians walking towards her, he's pleading with her not to leave but she came here to tell him about Neal and Henry and why she didn't want anyone to know who she was and now that she's done that; task completely finished, she has no reason to be here. She tears the door open and is greeted by a hoard of people at the gate, shouting at her, cameras and all. Great. They're going to get pictures of her walking out of his house, sobbing, looking utterly broken. She races down the steps, Killian's coming after her and she just keeps going. Heading straight for her car, she can't look at him.

"Emma!" He yells for her and maybe he doesn't notice them, maybe he's so used to it he doesn't see the people with cameras but he just yelled her name and now they're shouting it. "Emma, look over here!" "Emma why are you crying?" "Did you just break up?"

When she glares at him, he has this look on his face like he knew he just messed up. Like he just signed her death certificate and now there's nothing left to do but wait for a call from the morgue. He looks mortified, but he's still heading for her.

"I'll tell Neal you said hello." She says as she gets in her car and speeds off, slamming on the horn and not slowing down, if they don't move that's their problem.

* * *

A/N: It's currently four in the morning but I could not sleep until I uploaded this part. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

When she gets back to her apartment, she isn't crying but you can tell she was. Someone stands from the couch and turns.

"Emma!" Ruby's voice is one she wasn't expecting to hear and she doesn't fully register it when she's pretty much tackled, back slamming into the door as their bodies collide. "Oh my god, it's been too long!"

"Ruby?" She questions, pushing her away and keeping her at arm's length. It's definitely her, with her red streaks and soft brown hair, round eyes and red lips. "How did you-"

"Elsa. I called Elsa and she told me." She smiles. She's hugging her again and Emma let's her, after all, it's been nearly six years since she last saw her friend. Two since they last spoke. So, she let's her hug her and she breathes in her familiar perfume. When she finally pulls away, she's smirking.

"You have a lot to tell me." She says, walking back to the couch, fingers curling around Emma's, "First, you are going to tell me how the hell you ended up in Killian Jones' bed." She winks at her. "And then all about the little baby growing inside your belly and why no one thought to give Ruby a call." They sit down and Emma sighs, rubbing at her eyes, all she wants to do is go to bed, sleep for a million years.

"I don't feel much like talking…" She says softly, but Ruby insists, saying it's been too long since she heard her voice and she is going to talk until her throat is sore and there is nothing else to talk about. So she tells her, tells her about Walsh standing her up, about meeting Killian in a bar and not realizing who he was, about going home with him, and everything else comes out slowly. Ruby listens, almost absentmindedly twisting a piece of Emma's hair in her fingers. Kind of like how a mother would, or something. She asks no questions, she doesn't interrupt, she lets her speak and waits her turn.

"So, are you guys like a couple now?" She asks and Emma shakes her head. She has no idea if he knows that, if he knows they aren't in a relationship. Maybe he doesn't notice, the way he just touches her without thinking about, kisses her without thinking about it. She doesn't have the energy to tell him to stop, that they aren't…

"Do you want to be?" Again, Emma shakes her head. "Hmm…"

"How's everyone?" She asks, suddenly realizing Ruby sees them everyday, talks to them everyday. All the friends who were like family that she left behind.  
"They're good. We all miss you, but we understand. From what you told us." She shrugs, "Mary Margaret and David are doing great. Aside from...you know. They're still trying." And suddenly she feels a small twist of guilt in her stomach, they've been trying to have a baby for so long and here Emma is, pregnant with her second child she wasn't trying for. "Mary Margaret says hello, she wanted to come but I made her stay behind, didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Henry?"

"He's great." She smiles, "He comes to the diner with Regina every Wednesday before his sessions with Archy. He's a really great kid, Emma." And she launches into a story about when he was six, had a valentine's day party at his school and they messed up Regina's carpet with glitter and glue, tiny scraps of paper. "He had his first crush, her name was Grace and he wanted to make her a special valentine. It was cute, I don't what happened though because now he's moved onto this other girl, her name is Violet. She's a sweet girl."

"Regina doesn't want me to talk to Henry anymore." Emma says softly, and it's there again, tears are flooding her eyes and Ruby pats her knee.

"She's not allowed to do that, there are no legal bindings. If you want to talk to your kid, she has to let you. One call to the police will fix all of that up."

"I'm not calling the police."

"You could go get him whenever you want, she can't stop you."

"I can't do that." She says softly, no matter how bad she wants to. She's blinking back tears when her phone goes off. She runs a hand through her hair.

"That him?" Ruby asks and when she nods, she extends her hand and makes a _gimme_ motion with her fingers. She almost doesn't, she knows Ruby, but she doesn't want to talk to him so she hands the phone over. Ruby leans back, crosses her legs, and with a smug expression, she says "New phone, who dis?"

"Oh my god." She doesn't know why but it makes her laugh.

"Huh." She pauses, sends a sideways glance towards Emma and nods, "Well I don't know who this Emma person is, but I can be _whoever you want, baby_." Emma covers her mouth to keep from laughing, but it spurts out and he can probably hear her. "Don't take that tone with me, Mr. Big shot, I'll knock those pretty blue eyes out of your skull."

"Ruby-"

"Hey what's this whole _no shirtless scenes_ thing you keep pulling? Give mama what she paid for." She pauses again, nods along to whatever he's saying, "Look the person you hear laughing in the background is not Emma. I told you I don't who Emma is." She rolls her eyes, "I'd love to meet her though, she sounds hot."

"You can stop now." She's laughing and maybe that was Ruby's goal the whole time. Her tears are dried up.

"Ooooo, I have a question." She pauses, "What are you wearing? Hoping maybe nothing but a towel, you know after a shower, and steam is rolling off of what I'm sure is a beautiful body-" She gasps taking the phone from her ear and staring at the screen, "He totally just hung up on me!"

"I'm surprised he didn't sooner." Emma laughs.

"Holy crap I just had a conversation with Killian Jones." She says breathlessly, "I'mma need a minute." She tosses the phone back to Emma.

"Are you okay?" She asks

"Okay, I'm good now." She says and then sighs, "Anna is gonna be jeaalllooouusss" Emma rolls her eyes. Anna probably hates her to be honest, but that's okay. "So what happened?"

"Uh...I was over at his place earlier and that's when Regina called to inform me that I am not allowed to contact Henry."

"And you freaked out."

"Yes…" She probably shouldn't have but at that time, she wasn't thinking and she can only imagine what tomorrow's headline will be.

"Well, he probably won't be calling for a few days." She shrugs, "Awards ceremony is tomorrow night."

"I didn't know that."

"Are you watching it?"

"I never do."

"Hence why you had no idea who the hell he was when you met him." Ruby smirks.

* * *

She doesn't watch it, stays in her room while everyone else does. She really doesn't care about that stuff, the pictures are leaked and they're all over the place before noon. Her running from his house with tears streaming down her face and no one asks her about it. She's seen a million different things being said about the reason she left his house crying, from she lost the baby, to they broke up, heard one where she rejected a marriage proposal, all of which aren't true and she knows it. Ruby opens her bedroom door, flops down on the bed.

"I thought you were watching the-"

"I got bored."

"Told you, you would." She says softly, Ruby takes her book away from her and tosses it on the floor.

"Let's stalk his instagram." She grins, and then she's pulling it up on her phone and curling up next to Emma. She forgot how much she missed Ruby. It's nice having her here for a few days.

"You're weird."

"Hm." She shrugs, "Ooo, how much do you think that tux costs?"

"Too much." Emma says, but she shakes her head. He does look good. He's taking the picture in a long mirror with William posing in the background, both looking equally as fancy, he's rolling his eyes in the photo, captioning reading, _Can't take a normal photo with this guy._ And that's it. The comments are what annoys her though. Most of them are asking where she is and why she doesn't come to these things with him.

"Haha look at this one. Ariel posted it." Ruby clicks the picture and it's Will and Killian again, Ariel smiling in the corner, trying to take a normal picture with the two of them but William has other plans. He's pressing a kiss to Killian's cheek. The caption is, _Anndd the rumors continue._

"Was he in the movie with him?" Emma asks.

"Yeah." Ruby nods and she shows her a few more pictures, a video of Killian twirling Ariel around in her mermaid style green dress, that sparkles beautifully in the light. She feels like that was Zelena's idea. "Have you seen it?"

"No."

"Duuuuddddee-"

"I'm not interested." She says with a shrug.

"You sleep with an actor, you watch his films, that's how it works."

"In your world." She smiles though, because Ruby's looking at her like she's insane. She drops the subject, vowing as soon it comes out on DVD, they're watching it together and Emma rolls her eyes. Something she's been doing a lot lately.

She goes to sleep early, while they watch the rest of the award ceremony. She's tired and she wakes with a start an hour later when she hears Anna shouting from the livingroom. It's one of joy, and Ruby is yelling, "I told you!" At her. She's guessing he won? She tries to go back to sleep. When she wakes again at three in the morning, she checks his Instagram for no reason other than curiosity. He won, posted a picture twenty minutes ago, a gold triangle trophy with the caption, _Thank You._ She'll have to remember to call him tomorrow.

* * *

She calls him the next morning and he answers but he sounds pretty exhausted.

"Late night?" She asks.

"Went to bed a few hours ago, love." He says, voice soft and tired and she feels bad for calling so early. "Come over later, okay? Zelena needs to talk to you."

"Zelena? About what?"

"I have no idea." He says with a sigh, "Probably about what happened the other day, which you still have not explained to me."

"Remember the friend I left Henry with?"

"Yes."

"She cut me out." Emma says softly, "I can't talk to him anymore."

"Can she do that?"

"Not legally, but I can't…"

"I know. I'm sorry, that must be awful." God, he sounds tired. She bites her lip and pulls the blanket up some more. It's cold in her room this morning and she's surprised she doesn't hear Elsa walking around the apartment yet.

"Hey, congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"Anna woke me up with her shrieks of joy." He laughs.

"That's not very nice, is it?"

"I should go, let you sleep."

"I have to get up soon anyways."

"Why?"

"Zelena has to prep me for an interview later tonight." He says softly, and he sounds annoyed. Like he'd rather sleep for a million years than be asked personal questions by people who really don't care.

"You don't get a break, do you?"

"Rarely." He says and she hears him stir. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Great. Who the hell did I talk to the other day?" He asks it suddenly, "Elsa? _That_ was an experience."

"No, Ruby."

"Who is Ruby?"

"She's a friend from Maine, she randomly popped up. I hadn't seen her since...you know. So it was nice."

"That's great, love, please stop giving your friends the phone when I call you." She laughs.

"You don't like my friends?"

"Not that one."

"Ruby's fun."

"I'm sure." He says, but he chuckles. Then he pauses, "I think Zelena is here."

"What time should I-"

"In an hour or two." He says quickly and she can hear him getting up. "I have to go." He hangs up before she can say goodbye and then she gets up to take a shower. She can hear Elsa now, walking around the apartment, barefeet hitting hardwood floor.

"Morning." She says when Emma steps out of her room. She's stirring her coffee. She says it back and heads in the bathroom, showers, and gets dressed. When she emerges fully dressed and freshly showered, Elsa tilts her head from over on the couch.

"Where are you-"

"Where do you think?"

"You're over there a lot these days."

"I guess." She shrugs, "Apparently Zelena wants to talk to me." Elsa gives her a look, "His agent...or something. The person who pretty much tells him how to behave."

"So his mother?"

"Elsa."

"Go." She waves a hand, "Be careful."

When she pulls up, he's waiting on the porch for her and when she climbs the steps to him, he looks her straight in the eyes and says, "You're not going to believe this." She gives him a weird look.

"Huh?"

"Emma, darling, so happy you could make it." Zelena smiles as she walks in, she looks too happy.

"Hi." She looks at Killian, who shrugs.

"She doesn't have all day, what did you want?" He says quickly.

"Wow, cranky much?" Zelena sighs, her smile is gone. "Well, as you know. Killian you have an interview later this evening, which we need to leave for very soon. Here's the thing." Killian motions for her to continue and she does, slowly, "They want both of you."

"What?" He asks. "You mean a joint interview?"  
"Yes." She says, "A chance for the world to get to know the girl who turned the entertainment world upside down, without even trying."

"No." Emma says quickly.

"I agree, no."

"Okay." Zelena runs a hand over her eyes, "I knew you'd say that, however, if you don't do this it's going to look bad. Everyone already thinks you broke up after those pictures were released and you didn't make an appearance at the ceremony last night."

"No." Emma says again.

"Talk some sense into the girl." Zelena looks at Killian.

"It's her decision."

"Emma, please."

"Here let me say this a little slower." Emma clears her throat, " _Noooo._ " Killian laughs at that. Zelena runs a hand through her hair, she's thinking.

"Who's doing the interview?" He asks and Zelena answers, he actually looks disgusted. "They have the nerve to ask for her after the terrible things they said? No, she's not doing it."

"Can I leave now?"

"I suppose, we'll tell them you're sick or something...pregnant people stuff." Zelena sighs heavily. This didn't go as she planned. "Well, we do have to go, so if you could just-"

"Okay."

They leave five minutes after she does.

* * *

Ruby is watching it later, she catches her when she gets up to get a drink. He's laughing at something one of the girls say, seated in the middle of the four of them. The one with her blonde hair tied in a bun does most of the talking.

"Hey, watch." Ruby gestures for her to sit, she doesn't really want to, but she does. Grabbing ice cream from the freezer and sitting down.

"Ugh. I hate these people."

"Why?"

"The blonde one, she called me some very rude things." Emma says.

"Oooohhh."

"And they wanted to do a joint interview, that's why I went over to Killians earlier."

"After they said rude things about you?"

"Yup."

"Huh. That's...odd." Ruby turns her attention back to the television, apparently the blonde womans name is Tink and she's laughing. She touches Killian's shoulder.

Emma wants to slap her in the face.

"We were so sad to hear Emma wasn't joining us tonight." Tink says and it's too enthusiastic. Too perky.

"She wasn't feeling well." Killian says with a shrug, "And with everything you and your friends here were saying about her, I don't blame her if the offer made her a little sick." It's quiet.

"Oooohh snap." Ruby says, "Score one for Killian Jones."

"Zelena is probably freaking out."

"Lay it on them." Ruby says.

"I'll be the first to admit, we were a little...quick to judge. And for that, I sincerely apologize." Tink says and she sounds genuine enough.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, love." He says. Once again it's quiet. This is awkward. She can only imagine what people will be saying about this in the morning. Ruby's face twists into a wicked grin.

"I love everything about this."

"Of course you would, you thrive off of drama." Emma says. They change the subject and start talking about last night, roll a clip of when his name was called and he went up on stage. They talk about the film and no one brings her up. He shuts it down when they try.

He calls her a few minutes after the interview, apologizing because of how late it was but he _has_ to tell her about it.  
"I was watching with Ruby."

"You were?"

"Yes." She says, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, love. I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay…"

"Um...it's going to sound crazy, but hear me out." He says softly. He doesn't say anything and she thinks for a second he hung up, she waits a little bit.

"Killian?"

"Move in with me."

" _What?_ "


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa is the first person she tells and she's completely on board with it, Ruby is a little skeptical but she ends up agreeing as well. They think if Emma says no, she's only delaying the inevitable. She's pregnant with his child, she'll move in eventually. She says no, turns him down, she can't just move in with him. Despite talking to each other every now and again, they don't know each other. Not even close to enough to live together.

"I can't move in with you." She says after he calls her, exactly at ten thirty like he usually does. Ruby went home that morning and she's exhausted from the drive to the airport, curled up on her bed, listening to the rain hitting her window.

"Why?" He asks.

"For starters we barely know each other."

"Then tell me about yourself."

"Uuuh-"

"I have an idea." He says suddenly and she sighs, she's too tired for this, he keeps going, "Stay with me for a few days."  
"What?"

"And then make a decision."

"I already made one."

"Swan. I hate to tell you this but, you're going to have to move in eventually." He says and she can pretty much hear the smirk he's wearing. She rolls her eyes, "not the guy who only sees his kid every other weekend. I don't even know where you live."

"Good. I think you'd give Elsa's sister a heart attack if you just popped up one day."

"Not Elsa?"

"She's the calm one." Emma says with a shrug.

"What was her name again?"

"Anna."

"The one I was on the phone with the other day?"

"Nope, Ruby."

"Oh." He sighs, "Emma, don't distract me. Will you come stay with me for a few days?" She bites her lip.

She agrees to one week. Seven days, one hundred and sixty-eight hours, that's it. She packs a bag in the morning, tells Elsa where she's going and ignores her look as she walks out the door. She was going to call into work and take off a few days, but she was informed that morning that she had been "let go." Apparently, the diner had been getting a lot of unwanted attention since people figured out where she worked, going by the photo of the car that had been released. This is something she shouldn't tell him, she shouldn't give him more reason to push the moving in thing. She's staying over for a few days and that's all that's happening.

The door is unlocked and she just walks in, she can't stand on his porch in the open and she hopes he doesn't mind. She sets her bag by the door and stands with her hands in her pockets. It's like no one is home, maybe he isn't up yet, it is kind of early.

She jumps when he comes down the stairs with Will.

"Hey." He smiles at her, "I wasn't expecting you so early." She shrugs but doesn't say anything and then Will steps in.

"Hi, I think we met before." He says and Emma nods.

"You're the drunk one."

"I was not drunk."

"You were drunk." Killian says, "Don't deny it."

"I may have been a little bit-"

"Drunk?" It's both her and Killian, and his eyes are dodging between them.

"Sure." He says and then sighs, "Welp, I should get going. Unlike Killian here, I have things to do." And then just like that he's gone, out the front door quickly.

"I don't know if I like him." Emma says softly.

* * *

"Go on a date with me." She jumps as his arms circle around her waist when she's placing her cup in the sink, belly warm from hot chocolate in the middle of the night. She freezes for a second and then twists away.

"Uuuuhh…" she turns, glances at him, eyes meeting his. A beautiful blue she's secretly hoping her kid has and he tilts his head. He's waiting for a more suitable answer but he also looks exhausted, Zelena just leaving a few minutes ago from a conversation that got a little heated. Emma tried not to listen to it, she didn't want to know if they were talking about her but she heard her name a total of three times and she really doesn't want to know why. "Huh?"

"Go on a date with me." He says it again, more firm and she shouldn't be offended that it's not phrased like a question, bites at her lip to keep from snapping at him, wanting to say " _Don't tell me what to do_ " more than she cared to admit.

"When?" She asks. She doesn't want to say no, she doesn't want to say yes, and she knows damn well maybe was not an answer he was looking for.

"Tomorrow." He says and then he's moving to the fridge, waiting patiently for her answer. She glances at the clock, it's nearly one in the morning, so really he meant today. He takes a carton of orange juice out and pours a glass, glancing at her as he does it. He's waiting, she knows, and he won't try to convince her to hurry up with her answer.

"I don't...know if that's a good idea." She says finally and he shrugs. She doesn't feel much like getting chased down by guys with cameras anytime soon, he knows that, he knows she hates it. For reasons she already told him but she's sure he wouldn't ask her this if he didn't have some kind of plan. "I have an appointment tomorrow." She says softly and he nods. It's early in the morning and she catches herself glancing at the clock on the stove. She should go to bed, she doesn't want to sleep through her appointment.

"What time?"

"Nine." She answers softly, it's not the best excuse to not go on a date with him. He'd likely want to go in the evening, not in the morning but she's usually super exhausted by the time it's over and she's not sure she'd want to go out.

"How is everything?" He asks softly and she runs her hand over her belly, which has the faintest hint of a bump, it grows everyday.

"Good…" She says, "Great actually."

"Perfect."

"Uh...I actually need something from you."

"What do you need?" He asks as he sips his drink, fingers toying with the collar of his shirt.

"Just family history of illnesses and…" Her mind trails off and she can't think of what else was on the paperwork. "I'll just bring you the papers when I come back tomorrow."

"Swan." He says softly, "If it's okay I'd like to…" he stops, and she straightens. He wants to come with her. She feels a small hint of guilt in her gut, she didn't even think to ask him. There's no reason for her not to let him, her face is already out there, her car is even out there, her name. If Neal paid even a small amount of attention, he already has a pretty good idea where she is. He could even be watching them right now. She swallows thickly, rocks on her heels.

"Okay…" She says softly, "You can come...but it's early so be ready or I'm leaving you." He laughs, pats the top of her head.

"Don't worry." He smiles. She sighs, turns and heads for the stairs. "Swan." She turns again.

"Hm?"

"Date tomorrow?" This time she's delighted to find that it's phrased like a question and she finds herself nodding before she can even stop herself.

"If I get chased down, I'm punching you in the face." She says quickly and then she heads up the stairs and to her room, the guest room, whatever.

* * *

He wakes her in the morning, fingers brushing her hair from her face gentle, voice soft as he gets her up.

"Swan, it's time to get up." He whispers, and she rolls over, pulling the blanket over her head. She actually fell asleep at five thirty, she tried to sleep, tossed and turned the whole night. She actually misses her bed at home. With it's creaks and holes and springs that poked holes in her sheets. Not that this bed wasn't the most comfortable thing she's ever slept on, because it's literally a cloud and she thinks that's the problem. "Emma, up." He tears the blanket away, "And you were telling me not to be late." He chuckles. She sits up, glares and stretches.

"What time is it?" She asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Eight thirty." He says. _God dammit._ She slept through her alarm, she was hoping to be out of here by this time. She jumps up, shoves him.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" She asks, fingers fisting in his shirt and of course he's already dressed, and he has the audacity to shrug.

"Didn't know I needed to, darling." He flicks her forehead and she detaches herself from him, grabbing her bag which she has yet to unpack.

"Go away." She waves him off, "I'll be down in a few minutes." He smirks but leaves, closing the door gently and she hurries and dresses, pulling a soft white sweater over her head and snub black jeans that hug her hips and she needs to go up a size, she can feel them digging in ways they never have. She pulls on her shoes and brushes out her curls to the best of her ability and then heads downstairs. He's on the phone with someone and when she comes down he smiles.

"Thank you for the offer. I'll get back to you on it as soon as I can, but right now my mind is somewhere else." He nods his head and she can hear a man's voice on the other end, she doesn't know what he's saying. And then he hangs up, pockets his phone. She doesn't ask what it was about. He doesn't tell her, just asks if she's ready to go, takes her hand and leads her out the door.

They are fifteen minutes late and Emma is starving, she didn't get a chance to eat and he asks if she wants to stop somewhere really fast.

"We're already late, love, might as well be later." But she tells him to keep going. She just wants to get there and see her baby, see how much it's grown, if it's moving as much as she feels like it is. She can't feel it yet, but she thinks it's a hyper one. If she remembers correctly with Henry, they did the screening this week for heart and lung abnormalities. So, she's nervous.

"The appointment after this one, we might be able to find out the sex." She says softly and he glances at her.

"That early?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." He nods, "Do you want to?" He asks, stopping at a traffic light and then reaching to brush a piece of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and she shrugs.  
"I didn't find out with Henry."

"You went the traditional route."

"But we can, if you want." She says softly, to be honest, she wants to know. But he's traditional, she's decided, and she isn't sure if he wants to.

"Tell me what you want."

"You tell me what you want."

"I want you to tell me what you want."

"Well, I wa-"

"I will turn this goddamn car around, Swan." He says and she laughs. "How about when it gets closer, we'll talk more about it."

"Okay."

It's really cold in the exam room and she hates that the only thing she has is her sweater that's too thin to offer her any comfort. She adjusts the blanket on her lower half and she sighs.

"I always hate waiting." She says softly, "It's always so cold and he takes a while." She sighs, she should call Elsa, she usually comes with her to these things.

"We were late, he's probably doing something right now. Just wait a few more minutes." Killian says from the chair against the wall, leg crossed, elbow propped on the arm of the chair. She watches him as he thumbs through his phone and she remembers she's having his baby, his, this guy who's probably the most attractive man she's ever met and she's having his kid.

"Zelena wants to throw you babyshower." He says suddenly.

"Zelena?"

"She likes you." He smiles, "It doesn't seem like it, but she is the person in charge of keeping my career on track. She likes you, she's just protective."

"A babyshower?"  
"Yes."

"Will I be allowed to invite my friends or just your female celebrity friends?" She asks and he rolls his eyes.

"I don't have many female celebrity friends, Swan."

"Suuuurree."

"Emma, I don't even have many celebrity friends." He says and tilts his head, "Yes or no?"

"I didn't have one with Henry." She says softly, "I'd feel bad if I had one for this-" She shuts up and the doctor comes in.

He takes one look at Killian and freezes.

"Oh, hello there. You must be dad." He says and then he glances at the clipboard. "Okay let's get started." He starts the pelvic exam first, Killians fingers lace with hers and she tries not to squirm but it feels weirder than usual. Then he does the ultrasound and the baby is moving around quite a bit today.  
"Look at that." Killian whispers and he's beaming.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you." Dr. Hyde says with a smirk and Emma sighs.

"How does it look?" Emma asks.

"Great." He says, "Everything is perfect. I'm going to draw some blood now." He says.

Afterwards, Killian sits on the table with her, filling out some papers, she leans her head on his and watches him write. He has really pretty handwriting, she likes it, it's loopy, stuck between cursive and print.

"Can you teach our child to write like that?" She asks softly, yawning.

"I don't know." He says. She watches as he checks boxes and then he freezes when he gets to the " _Have you or any member of your family suffer/suffered from…_ " He sighs.

"What?"

"Emma…" He says softly and she knows, she looks away and then he's done. She wants to ask what that was, why he wanted her to not see what he put down. _Especially_ if it has a possibility of affecting her baby. But she doesn't ask.

They stop somewhere because she's pretty sure her stomach is going to eat itself if she doesn't eat soon. They go through a drive through and the teenage girl at the window actually freaks out. A lot of " _Oh my god_ " and, " _Holy sh-is this real?_ " And he just laughs. This probably happens a lot. He smiles and says thank you and tells her to have a good day and then he pulls away.

"I think you almost killed that girl." Emma says with a laugh.

"Eh." He shrugs, "I don't know why people freak out, I'm just a person."

"A person who is always on screen and has won a lot of awards and people don't expect your rich ass to be in a drive through at a fast food restaurant." She says and he rolls his eyes.

"Shut up and eat your sandwich, Swan."

* * *

She forgot about the date thing so when the time comes around he finds her on the couch with ice cream, changed into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

"I forgot…" She says, "Sorry." He just smirks.

"Go get dressed."

"I'm tiiiirreedd."

"Emma." He takes the tub of ice cream from her, "Go. Get. Dressed."

"Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"If you don't get up there in the next five minutes, I'm dressing you myself." She jumps up and heads for the stairs.

"Fine, but I'm going to complain the whole time." She says as she walks upstairs. She sits on the bed and stares at her bag. She doesn't have anything...date-like. He knocks on the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't have any...like...date clothes." She says and then dumps her bag on the bed. She doesn't even want to do this. She's tired and sore from today and she wants to sleep for a million years.

"Just wear what you wore earlier." He says, "What about this?" He holds up a small black dress she forgot she threw in there. She snatches it.

"Go away." She shoos him, despite his protest that he's seen it before but she shoves him out the door anyways and gets dressed.

When she comes down the stairs, he's lookin at her like she hung the moon in the sky just for him.

They go to a nice restaurant, a really nice one, with fancy lights and a cellist. She's uncomfortable, she doesn't like the way people glance and whisper. He ignores it.

"They're staring." She whispers.

"Just look at me." He says softly and then he laces their fingers over the table and she does her best to ignore it. She sees a flash outside and she knows, she knew this would happen. She tries to ignore it, but then there's another one and she jumps. He glances, annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"They had to give us a window seat."

"Swan."

"I'm fine." She says softly. That's a lie, she wants to go home as soon as possible. Like, now would be great.

"I know a place we can go."

A half an hour later, they're walking on the beach, it's pretty much empty besides a few people but they don't pay them any mind. She lets him hold her hand, holding her shoes in her other and she looks at the water.

"This is nice." He says, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"When we get home, you can go to bed." He says as he brushes a piece of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear like he's done before. She shivers, it's getting chilly and the next thing she knows he's putting his jacket on her. She smiles a tiny smile and bites her lips.

"Those girls over there are debating whether they should go up to you or not." She nudges ahead of them, two girls clutching each other, arguing with who was doing what because it looked like neither one of them had the courage to come up to them.

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

"It's okay." She shrugs, "I don't mind." The girls see them looking and one waves. "They know we see them, what do we do?"

"Come on." He says and then he tugs on her hand and they're walking again. Towards the two girls and she's surprised he's going up to them but then it's only two teenagers, it's not like they'll chase him down. So, they walk by and one stops them.

"I knew it was him!" The brunette slaps the blonde's arm and she shakes her head. "You're blind."

"It's late, shouldn't you be at home?" Killian asks and they're too stunned to answer.

"Can we get a picture?" She asks after a few seconds and he looks at Emma. She shrugs, she doesn't really care, they're already here.

"I'll take it." Emma says softly and she takes the girls phones and snap a picture on each. She leaves them to chat a little bit and walks a few feet away and then she hears a noise and turns around. It's a guy with a camera and he takes a picture and asks her a lot of questions, speaking so fast they run into each other and she backs away.

Then she trips and falls over.

And then she hears Killian shouting. Just as she's getting ready to stand, he has the guy by the collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps, "She's pregnant you-"

"Killian." She grabs his arm and pulls him away but not before he punches the guy in the face. Blood pours from his nose and there's blood on Killian's knuckles. He spouts off a couple curses, shouts he'll be sorry and then he's gone.

"Dude." Emma says, "I was fine!"

"Emma, that could have been concrete you fell on." He says, then he takes her hand and they head home.

* * *

Zelena texts him when they get home and she catches the message on the screen, stomach twisting.

"Why is she asking if you got it done?" She asks, "Got what done?"

"Emma."

"Killian?" She raises an eyebrow, "Come on." He runs his hand over his face, rubs at his eyes, there's still blood on his knuckles.

"Alright, but listen." he says softly. "Zelena asked me the other night to take you out."

"What?"

"To that restaurant, she had some people-"

"Follow us."

"It sounds bad." He says quickly, "But the beach incident wasn't planned." He adds and she nods.

"So, what you're saying is...you only asked me out so people could take pictures of us?" She gets up, "Is that what you're saying?"

"Emma, there are a lot of people saying the baby died. And they don't see us out enough to believe we're-"

"Are actually serious?"

"Zelena wanted-"  
"I don't care what she wants!" She yells, "You know I don't want...you know I hate-"  
"Emma, you cannot stay in this house." He jumps, "You can't stay here and never go out, people are going to see you, they're going to take pictures, and stare. This is my life, you're in it now."

"I am not a shiny trophy you can display and parade around town, I am a person." She shoves him, "A freaking person, who has wants and needs and I'm having a baby!" She shoves him some more and there's tears in her eyes, she actually had a good time with him today and he has to ruin it by telling her it was a plan he made with his agent to get more photo's of them together.

"Swan-"

"No, don't try to justify it." She says, "You know, you know why I can't...and you did it anyways."

"Emma."

"Do you want him to kill me?" She asks and then she heads for the stairs, "Because he's going to. What do you think, do you think he's happy I'm pregnant with another man's baby? Huh? That I'm seemingly in a relationship with another person? I'm happy without him?"

"I'm s-" She runs a hand through her hair,

"I can't believe I actually...trusted you." She goes upstairs and he doesn't follow.

"Emma, I'm sorry!" He yells up at her and she slams the door. She cries while she tries to yank the zipper down on her stupid dress, but it's all the way up passed her shoulder blades and she can't get it, so after a few minutes of crying and sitting on the bed. She reluctantly calls for him.

"Killian!" It comes out as a shriek and anyone would think she's hurt and that's probably why he comes running. The door bursts open and he looks so worried.

"Are you-"

"I can't get this stupid dress off." She says softly, her voice is hoarse, it doesn't sound like her own but he nods and gestures for her to turn around. She does and then he's gently pulling the zipper down, slowly, too slow. Knuckles brushing against her bare skin as he drags the zipper down. It gives her goosebumps and she can't help the way her breath quickens and the way she leans into him, her hair falling away from her neck. And then his lips brush the skin there, gently, ghosting over her flesh before nipping it. She should stop him, but he's so warm and he feels nice against her. He kisses her neck, hand going up her bare back, her breath hitches slightly when his hand goes around to rest on her stomach. He kisses up her neck to the place below her ear and he nips at her earlobe. Her eyes snap open.

"Get out." She says softly.

"Emma-"

" _Out._ " Get out before she does something stupid, she turns and he's so close to her it's hard to breathe, "Please get out. I'm tired." She whispers. She's hurt, angry, tired. He nods, presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" He asks. She nods, and blinks back tears. Why is she crying again.

"Yes." She whispers. He smiles, kisses her forehead again and then leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she gets up to find him gone and it's pretty earlier so he had to have left after she went to bed. Or he got up in the middle of the night, which didn't seem like something he would willingly do. She finds a note folded up on the counter by the half empty, but still hot, coffee pot. "I had to leave last night after you went to bed, we'll talk when I get back. Please don't leave, and please don't watch the news." Her brows furrow at the last part.

She picks up her phone off the charger on the coffee table and her stomach does a flip. She has some missed calls from Elsa and three from Regina.

She turns on the news.

She's greeted by a startling new story, that for once has nothing to do with her.

"Actor Killian Jones's agent Zelena Mills was shot last night outside her home. She was rushed to the nearest hospital and her condition is unknown as of right now." She picks up her phone and calls him but he doesn't answer. And dammit why didn't he wake her up? She calls him two more times and he still doesn't answer so she calls Elsa.

"Did you see what happened?" Elsa asks as soon as she picks up.

"Yes and Killian is not answering his phone."

"His agent got shot. He's not going to answer the phone. I'm surprised it's still on. I hope she's okay, though she was kind of...uh-"

"A bitch?"

"Yes. Still doesn't deserve to be shot."

"No one does." Emma says softly, flopping down on the couch and sighing. She needs to try and calm down but her stomach is turning, she's nauseous and shaking.

"Um. Emma."

"What?"

"You're being slammed by the way."

"She gets shot and I'm getting criticized, over what?"

"Well, as you know, people found out what hospital she was being transported to and there were reporters-"

"They got pictures of him going in and I wasn't there." She rolls her eyes. "He didn't even tell me."

"Hey tell that to the crazy people." Elsa says.

"What do I do?" She asks

"What do you want to do?" She finds out the hospital quicker than she thought she would and see's some questionable articles. None really talking about what condition Zelena was in or really addressing the shooting, most just asked where the hell Emma was.

She's at home, not being told things. That's where Emma is.

* * *

Zelena got shot. How does that even happen? The drive feels like hours, despite it really only being a few minutes and the paparazzi huddle at the doors and the entrance and she debates just turning around and going back, wait for him to come home and tell her what happened, but she came this far and she might as well...try. They see her car and since there are plenty of photos of it parked outside Killians house, it's spotted quickly and recognized.

"Oh god…" She breathes. She turns into the parking lot and has to swerve a little to avoid hitting some idiots with cameras.

It's not Killian who comes out to get her, it's Will. He weaves through the tiny crowd and opens her door for her, whispers it's really bad and thanks for coming, but she doesn't say anything, let's him grab her arm and help her get to the entrance.

"She's in surgery." Will says as they walk to the waiting room and she sits down. "She was doing okay but I guess there was a clot or something and they had to go back in."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." He shrugs and she notices that for once he isn't drunk, he must think now is a good time not to be. She wonders why he's here, did he come when he heard like she did? Or did Killian call him? His shirt is wrinkled, he hasn't shaved, he looks like he hasn't slept in a week.

"Where's-"

"He had to make some calls. He should be back soon." Will sighs, rocks on his feet, then sits down in the seat next to her.

"So...how are things?" He asks, gestures at her stomach.

"Fine…"

"Do you get any weird cravings?"

"Not really." She shrugs, she had some weird cravings with Henry, but with this one she hasn't really had any.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No."

"Do you have any guesses?" He asks. Zelena gets shot and is fighting for her life and he wants to talk about her baby. She shrugs.

"No." She says softly. It's quiet now, except for the sounds of machines and chatter, nurses at the front desk answering phones and jotting things down in charts. It's not entirely awkward but she's not sure what to talk about with him, especially when he's sober. Killian comes out of literally nowhere, pocketing his phone and giving her a look.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asks and she stands up.

"You didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to wak-"

"She got shot. You wake people for that." She doesn't mean to snap at him, but she's annoyed, annoyed she had to drive over here, get pretty much swarmed, and she was crucified by rude journalists for not being here, because he didn't want to wake her up. Wills eyes dart between them and then he clears his throat.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, want some?" He looks at Emma.

"No."

"Did you atleast eat something before you left?" Killian asks and now that she thinks about it, she didn't have time. And she's starving.

"No."

"Will-"

"I got it, snack run." And just like that he's gone and she's sitting down, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you know anything?"

"No." He says and then he sits down next to her, "Just that he shot her in the abdomen and she almost bled out. She went back into surgery an hour ago and should be coming out soon."

"Does she have any family?"

"Not that I know of. We don't really- she doesn't talk about her personal life."

"But she's an active participant in yours."

"It's her job to be." He says softly, "I know she can be...a little overwhelming but she means well."

"How did you know-"

"I was called, like I said, I don't know if she has family and apparently if she does, they aren't very close." They talk a little more about what would happen if she dies or can't work anymore and he tells her he'll have to find a new agent, which shouldn't be too hard now that he's made a name for himself in the industry. Will comes back with an arm full of...well, not healthy food but it's food.

"What? They didn't have any salad in the vending machines." He says as he dumps his findings on the table in front of them.

"There's a cafeteria." Killian says giving him a look.

"Do you want to make the small human wait that long?" He asks and Emma rolls her eyes, grabbing a bag of pretzels.

"Thank you." She says, "Don't look at me like that. I'll eat pretzels if I want to eat pretzels, mr. Luxury."

"Marry her." Will laughs and then he sits down and they wait for a doctor to give them an update. It takes a few hours and she falls asleep with her head on Killian's shoulder, listening to the two boys bicker in soft voices. They get an update when the sun is starting to go down and she's groggy but she listens.

Zelena is okay and she should make a fast recovery, she has to talk to the police officers who have been in and out waiting patiently for her to wake up and give them a lead. And then if she's feeling up to it, they can go in.

"You should go home." Killian says softly as she rubs at her eyes.

"No."

"It's getting late, she's okay, she'll understand if you go home." She doesn't go home.

* * *

When it's time for them to go in, Emma is the person she asks for, alone and her stomach twists because she doesn't know what this is about but she goes in, sits by the bed. Zelena's hair is a mess, her skin is paler than it usually is and she can barely keep her eyes open.

"You summoned?" Emma says softly as she sits down. Zelena smirks.

"I did."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." She says softly, "Cut the crap, Miss Swan, I know you don't like me."

"Never said I didn't."

"You didn't have to, but listen. I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Zelena slowly does her best to sit up and Emma grabs her another pillow to help and she sighs into it.

"I won't have the pictures released." She says softly, "Not after this. It'll seem...insensitive." She forgot about the pictures and suddenly she's angry again, she felt used and it's all resurfacing.

"Why do you care?" Emma asks, "Why do you care what people think?"

"It's my job to care." She says, narrowing her eyes, she turns towards her, facing her fully and sighs a shaky breath, "Killian hasn't had many scandals, none really, and that's why people took such an interest when you came along."

"I-"  
"It's my job to know every detail of his life, it's my job to keep his image clean and refined, it is my job to care whether he brings a pretty blonde home from a bar and gets her pregnant. It is my job to spin some silly story about a secret romance and I know you hate it, I know you don't want it, but I have to protect his image." She breathes again, "I have to talk him up, charm directors and casting agents to get him through the audition door. If a scandal like...you, gets out it can make or break his career. I'm not kidding, I'm not over exaggerating, it's the truth. I'm not controlling, I don't care who he dates or what he does outside of getting roles, but it is not my fault you two jumped in head first and didn't wear protection."

"Hey-"  
"You're in his life now. Whether you like it or not, you're in it. People know that now, they know he's with someone and as far as they're concerned you've been together for a while. Emma." She leans back against the pillows, "They want to know you, you came out of nowhere. You are the mysterious woman he hid for two years and they're interested. I am sorry I had people follow you around, I should have made sure you were comfortable but I didn't want it to look like it was forced for the camera's. It had to be genuine. The pictures are of a happy couple on a night out and you looked like you were genuinely having a good time." She doesn't say anything, just let's Zelena continue.

"I need something from you."

"What?" Emma asks softly.

"I need you to be honest with me, please don't lie to me." She says, "I don't want your life story, I don't need it."

"Zelena…" Emma says softly. Zelena stares up at the ceiling as she says it but she knows what she's going to say, and she kicks herself for not coming to that conclusion. She must not have been thinking.

"Why was the man pointing a gun at me, asking where you were?"

"Oh god." She feels sick, she didn't think of this, she didn't think he'd go this far. Regina called her. Why didn't she...

"Emma." She looks at her with a serious expression, but it's soft, blurred from Emma's eyes filling with tears and she covers her mouth because she thinks she's for sure going to vomit. She feels Zelena reach and grab her hand, lacing her fingers with hers and she can't bring herself to open her mouth.

"I thought...I thought he'd just come after me...he never went after someone else...I-"

"Emma, who is he?" She asks softly, "Ex husband, ex boyfriend, psycho brother, what? Talk to me, he tried to kill me for god sake." Emma takes a few breaths and when she's sure she isn't going to throw up, she talks. She doesn't have a choice not to, she's right he did almost kill her. She tells her about Neal, about Henry, she tells her everything and she listens, doesn't interrupt and when she's finished, Zelena asks for Killian.

"Did you know this whole time?" Zelena asks softly and he nods but he's more occupied with making Emma stop crying. He scoops her up, sits down and holds her like she's a doll getting ready to shatter under his fingertips.

"She told me...a few weeks ago." He says softly, stroking her hair.  
"Isn't this an interesting sequence of events." Zelena says softly, "You knew she has a son, as well?"

"Yes."

"I feel a little insulted."

"Wasn't my story to tell." He says, "Emma, it's okay." He whispers. But it's not because it's confirmed that he is here. There's no denying it now, he found her or he's close to it.

Right about now she would be packing a bag, her and Elsa would take the money they have saved and buy a plane ticket somewhere, they'd be halfway to their new destination but she can't run now.

She'll have two people hunting her.

"I need to call Regina." She says softly. She detaches herself from Killian and heads out into the hallway, Will takes one look at her and goes to say something but he's called into the room and doesn't get a chance. Emma ducks into a bathroom and dials the number. Regina picks up on the first ring.

"Hell of a day, Miss Swan." She says.

"You called me earlier."  
"Yes. You sound like you've been crying, did she die?"

"No."

"Oh."

"It was Neal." She says softly, "He shot her."  
"I know."

"H-"

"Emma, it was kind of obvious. What are you going to do?" She asks, "You can't run."

"I know."

"He's getting warmer."

"Regina."  
"Go to the police." She says, "Just give them a name, it's already an investigation, a high profile one at that, the whole world is following this."

"If I do that and they don't catch him before he gets to me-"

"He was planning on killing you once he found you, you going to the police will not change that. He'll still kill you, maybe a little slower, but hey it's the same outcome."

"Thanks."  
"Did you want me to lie?" She asks, "He finds out where you are without you going to the police, you'll end up in a body bag. If he finds you without you going to the police, you'll end up in a body bag."

"You and Zelena have the same last name." It's random, but she doesn't want to talk about this anymore and Regina sighs.

"Emma, not what we were discussing."

"It is now."

"If you must know." She says, "She's my very estranged sister."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Are you-"  
"Our mother kicked her out when she was sixteen and I never saw or heard from her again. Not that that's any of your business. She has her own life, I have mine. I called you this morning to make sure she wasn't dead and that is all. Don't go trying to mend a relationship that wasn't there to begin with."

"She's okay."

"Good."

"What happened?"

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago." She says, "Is there something you needed to talk about or are we done?"

"We're done."

* * *

She doesn't go to the police like they all wanted. She doesn't need to, they don't need to know what he did to her. But she gives Zelena the name and she tells them. The investigation to find Neal is underway, but she doesn't feel any safer than she did before. He's here now and he's coming for her. He'll hide out for a while and that'll give her some time to figure this out.

It's been two weeks since Zelena was shot and she's been resting. Emma is still at Killians. She decided she might as well move in and they've gotten that process started. She brings her belongings over in three cardboard boxes, one full of pictures of Henry, what Regina has sent. They have a tradition, on his first day of school she sends a picture. It's nice to see how much he's changed, but she misses him and wants nothing more than to hold him.

She had an appointment today, she found out the sex of her baby. Well, she doesn't know yet, she hasn't looked.

Figured if Killian doesn't want to know, she can just throw it away and not look.

She sits on the edge of the couch, envelope in hand. Staring at it, waiting for the door to open, but he's been gone all night. Since Zelena is back to work, he should be too, he's at an audition. He comes in a little after midnight and gives her a look.

"What are you doing up?" He asks, coming around the couch and sitting down, "What's that?"

"The gender of our baby."

"What?"

"I didn't think they'd see it today, but they got a pretty clear view. I didn't open it, and I won't if you don't want to-"

"Open it."

"Yeah?" She looks at him.

"If you don't, I will."

"Are you sure, we can't go back."

"Swan."

"Kind of can't undo it, so if you don't want to know, you better tell me." She says softly, waving it around. He snatches it, "Hey!"

"You were taking too long." He smiles and she rolls her eyes, places her chin on his shoulder and watches as he opens it.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a girl. They're having a _girl._ The thought of it terrifies her, she has no idea how to raise a girl and neither does Killian, but they're happy and that's all that matters. The first person she wants to tell is Henry, he'd be excited to have a little sister, but as she reaches for the phone her heart sinks. She can't tell him, not herself. Regina would have to.

"She can't give you five minutes?" Killian asks and she shakes her head.

"No contact…"

"That's-"

"It has to be this way."

"You're his mother. You. Not Regina." He's mad, this is supposed to be a happy moment.

"She might as well be. She's raising him."

"Emma-"  
"It's okay, I'll call and tell Regina and then she can tell him…" Killian sighs and gets up. He's quiet now, but he watches as she dials the number and then he goes upstairs.

"I was wondering when you would call." Regina says when she picks up. "What is it?"

"Can you tell Henry something for me?"

"Yes but I'm getting ready to go into a meeting, so it'll have to be later."

"That's fine."

"Alright."

"It's a girl." She says softly, "I'm having a girl."

"Wonderful, congratulations." Regina sounds genuine enough, "He'll be happy to hear it."

"I thought for sure it was a boy."

"You thought Henry was a girl."

"Yeah…" She breathes.

"I have to go, I'll tell him."

"Okay, thanks." She hangs up without another word and Emma sighs, running a hand through her hair. Killian comes back downstairs after a few minutes.

"How'd it go?"

"Good."

"Good." He smiles, he has a bag with him and she tilts her head at it.

"Wher-"

"I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"And you're telling me now becaaause?"

"Because I just found out. Zelena called a few minutes ago, she'll be here in a few minutes."

"I thought you were taking a break?"  
"I thought so too."

"It's okay to say no to people…"

"You don't want me to leave." He smirks, "What's the matter? Will ya miss me?"

"I don't like being here alone."

"Then come with me."

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Would it be so terrible to go to some things with me?"

"I don't like cameras."

"Well, the cameras _adore_ you." He says and then he takes a seat next to her, "I do have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"When everything calms down and Neal is no longer an issue, will you at least try, come to an event with me. I'm not saying some huge televised thing, I do small greetings too. You can't hide forever."

"I don't know-"

"Why?" He asks, "It's not so bad. Maybe you'll even have fun."

"I'm not a people person."

"You don't have to be." She's saved by the rapid knocks on the door and he sighs.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." He says as he gets up and grabs his bag. "Call me if you need anything."

"I won't." He shakes his head and leaves. She's suddenly alone.

* * *

She tries not to, but she's curious. There's not much she knows about him, besides what she can find on the internet and most of the time it's not a credible source. She snoops. His house doesn't have a lot of personal things in it, none she can see right away, no pictures from his childhood, no family photos framed on the walls. No trophies from High school, honestly if it wasn't for some of his awards on high shelves, you'd have no idea who lives here.

She does, however, find a few things hidden away in a cardboard box in his closet. She places it on his bed, debates if she should open it, feels bad for prying into his private life but remembers something new from hers is spewed on celebrity news every. Single. Day. So, she opens the damn box.

Inside is a photo album, some newspaper clippings, an old and worn book that looks like it's been read a million times, and a navy-blue cloth folded at the bottom with Military badges pinned to it. Underneath that cloth was also an envelope with Killians name on it. She doesn't open it.

"This was a bad idea." She says softly and starts to put everything back, but she stops when her fingers touch the photo album. She can look at this, this is harmless. She sits on the bed and sets it on her lap. There isn't much in here, she figures out the man in the photographs with him is his brother, she didn't even know he has one. Before she can get further into it, she hears her phone ring. It's downstairs. She places it back on the bed and goes down to get it.

"Hello, love."

"Hey…" She says softly.

"Are you okay?" Killian asks, "It's late you should be in bed."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Because I know you're not in bed."  
"But what if I was and you interrupted my sleep to tell me to go to bed?"

"Then I apologize." He chuckles, "But you were not asleep."

"You don't know that."

"Emma, I know what you sound like when you wake up. Your voice gets all hoarse and raspy-"

"I have a confession to make." She says softly, "Please don't be mad at me."

"What did you break?" He asks and she rolls her eyes.

"I didn't break anything."

"Then what is it?"

"I...was bored and curious and...I snooped a little bit." She says and he's silent for a second. "I found a box in your closet an-"

"Cardboard box with an 'X' written on it in black sharpie?"

"Yeah..." He's quiet again.

"Good god, Swan, please tell me you didn't-"  
"I opened it…"

" _Emma._ "

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know more-"

"You could have asked."

"You didn't have to ask me."

"That's not- just put everything back." He sounds upset, she doesn't understand why. He knows pretty much everything about her and she knows nothing about him.  
"I didn't know it would upset you this much…"

"It's fine, it's done. I'm not angry, just put it back, please."

"Okay…" She says softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He hangs up and she puts her phone back on the coffee table and goes back to put everything away.

She doesn't look around anymore that night.

* * *

The next morning, she has two missed calls from Killian, but she doesn't call him back, just makes something to eat and watches a movie. He's probably still upset with her, probably called to lecture her some more. She falls asleep on the couch around noon and is woken by someone knocking on the door, rapidly. Her heart races, she has no idea who it is. She grabs her phone and clutches it, looks out the window to see if she can see who it is.

"Hello?" She opens the door and there's a man there, brown hair kept at shoulder length, beard, he looks like Killian but older.

"Uh...hi. Is this where Killian Jones lives?" He asks, he has the same accent. She nods.

"He's not here…"

"Oh, Are you Emma?"

"...yes."

"I heard about you...on the news or something."

"Or something."

"My name is Brennan Jones."

"Jones."

"Killian's father."

"Oh."

"If it's okay...I'd like to come in." He says and she nods, steps aside. This is a weird turn of events, Killian has never mentioned his father before, she assumed he was dead. But here he is. He looks around and sighs. "This is a beautiful home."

"Yeah…"

"Do you know when he'll be home?"

"Later…"

"This is probably unexpected and a little surprising. I'm sorry to just barge in like this." Brennan says and he takes something out of the pocket of his jeans. "It's been, god, it's been years since the last time...I saw my boys."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"I don't know about that, Emma." He laughs nervously, "I'm a recovering alcoholic, the next step in my recovery is to make amends for all my wrongdoings."

"You can sit down if you want, would you like something to drink? Water?"

"That would be great, thank you so much." He smiles and it looks just like Killians. She goes in the kitchen and pulls out her phone.

"Hello?" Elsa asks, "Did your water break?"  
"No, but something's happening."

"What?"

"Killians dad is here." She whispers, "I don't know what to do."  
"Uuuuuuhhh-"  
"Help."

"I don't know, is Killian-"

"He's not here, he won't be home until later. And I don't think they parted on good terms, the guys a recovering addict."

"Oh."  
"Do I call him? I don't know what to do."

"Maybe call him?"  
"Okay...hold on." She hangs up and calls Killian but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message for him to call her as soon as humanly possible. She gets a glass of water and goes back out there. He says thank you as she hands him the glass and then she sits in one of the chairs furthest away from him.

"So when are you due?"

"January."

"You still have a while yet."  
"Feels like an eternity."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl." She says softly, puts her hand on her stomach which is growing bigger everyday now. Soon she won't fit in any of her shirts. He beams.

"Killian with a little girl. Never thought I'd see the day. I always thought Liam would be the first to have kids."

"Liam?"

"Killians older brother." He says, "He's next on my list."

"Ah." She nods. "What was Killian like as a kid?"

"As a kid?" He sighs and thinks for a moment, "He was adventurous. Liam was more...laid back than Killian was. I remember this one time…" he goes into a story about Killian getting a little too curious and ending up breaking his arm. He tells her more stories and she laughs with him. He's nice, pleasant to talk to, he doesn't ask her a bunch of questions but she listens to his stories and nods along.

He's interrupted during a particularly funny tale when her phone rings.

"Oh, it's Killian...I'll be right back." She gets up and heads to the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey, what are you so giggly about?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just heard a funny story."  
"About what?"

"You, actually."

"Me? Tell it to me and I'll fact check it." He says, "If it's from Will, it's probably not as true as you think."

"No, it's not from Will."

"Hm. Emma, I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"It's okay. Um There's s-"

"Hold on, Love." She hears him say something to another person and then he's back, "I have to go."

"Wai-" He hangs up before she can stop him. She groans and then goes back to Brennan.

"How'd it go?" He asks

"I didn't get a chance to tell him you were here." She says, "Hung up before I could."

"Busy man." He stands brushing his hands on his jeans and running a hand through his hair. "If it's okay, I'd like to give you my number."

"Yeah I'll give it to Killian." He writes it down and hands it over and then he takes his leave. She's alone again.

* * *

Killian doesn't come home until almost midnight, she hears the soft click of the door and then the lock turning and sits up from her stretched out position on the couch. She follows him into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asks as he opens the fridge, "I feel like I ask you that a lot these days."

"You do." She says and yawns.

"What were you trying to tell me earlier? Before I had to hang up?"

"Someone was here looking for you."

"And who might that be?"

"Your father." He tenses, freezes with the refrigerator door wide open and she isn't sure what to do. "Killian?"

"What?" He asks softly, "Did you just say?"  
"Your father was here...looking for you. I let him wait...but-"

"You let him in?"

"Yea-" she jumps when he slams the door shut, hard enough to shake the fridge. "I-"

"Was he drunk?"

"He was sober."

"Why the hell would you let him in?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like you told me not to. He's you-"

"We've never talked about him, I assumed-"  
"Don't assume." She snaps, "I'm supposed assume you're on bad terms with someone we've never even- are you on bad terms with your mom too? Is she going to show up here asking for you? What about Liam?"

"No. Both of the people you just mentioned are dead, Swan." He runs a hand through his hair, "Liams urn is upstairs in the office next to a folded-up flag. I don't where my mother is buried. I didn't go to the funeral and no one ever told me where her grave is."

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have said-"

"Well, it's not like you've told me your family history."

"I don't have one."

"What?" He gives her a confused look, mixed with anger and annoyance.

"I'm an orphan, you asshole." She folds her arms over her chest. "I don't know what the issue is here, maybe he wasn't the best father to you, maybe he wasn't there at all. At least you still have him. That's more than what I got." She digs the small piece of paper out of her pocket. "He's going to meetings, he was completely sober when he came here, he wants to make it up to you, he probably doesn't even know his other son is dead. If you don't call him, Killian, I will."

"You wouldn't…"

"I would."

"Emma."

"His number is already in my phone." She walks away and heads upstairs, heads to the room she never went in, the one Killian doesn't even go in. She spots the urn right away, just a black box with a name on it, a flag folded in a triangle framed on the wall right above it. Liam Jones. There's pictures too. A man who looks a decent bit like Killian, but he must have gotten more of his mother's features, dressed in a military uniform.

"Has your brother always been this irritating?" She asks, "You can't answer me, you're just...dust in a box." She says after a few seconds of silence.

"He would tell you I've irritated him since conception." Killian says softly, "Not sure what he'd say about the dust in a box comment." He comes closer, stopping next to her and then reaching up to fix the flag, gone crooked. "Though he's probably too busy critiquing my dusting habits to really give a damn." He wipes his hands on his jeans.

"How'd he-"

"In Afghanistan, love. Details are unclear." He shrugs, "Details don't matter much, he's not coming back."

"He's your only sibling?"

"Probably. God only knows what my good ol dad's been up to these past few years." He pauses, "Emma I've been awful to you…"

"No, you haven't."

"Don't. Yes, I have, you know I have."

"Okay you've been a little irritable."

"I've wanted to tell you things about myself for a while, it's just hard. I know that's not a good enough apology and you don't even have to forgive me but, if you want we can sit down and talk about all of it. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He says softly.

"I'll forgive you for being mean tonight if you get me a milkshake from the place I used to work at."

"Emma, it's midnight."

"Oh well, I guess I can't forgive you."

"Swan, _come on_."

"I reallly want a milkshake." He sighs.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm fully aware that I forgot to add in the chat they needed to have in the last update, it slipped my mind for some reason. It's going in, in the next update so don't worry your pretty little minds. I gotchu.  
Also, I need baby name suggestions. If you have any, I'd appreciate the help. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"I know what I did was an awful thing to do," Killian says softly, they're sitting on a hill that overlooks the city, the lights of his home a small dot far from them. They're far from crazy cameramen and reporters and it's nice, a place he uses to get away from everything. He didn't specify if this was a date, but she felt like it was.

"Are you just now realizing that?" She asks softly and he gives her a look.

"No. Just now realizing I never apologized to you."

"I know you didn't do it to be malicious, knowing that doesn't make me feel any less used." She shrugs, "But if you promise to never do it again I'll forgive you."

"I promise."

"Why do you do everything Zelena tells you too?"

"It's her job to tell me what to do. And I don't, not everything she suggests is...best in my eyes." It's quiet for a second but he continues before she can say anything on that, "At first she told me to send you a check, never see you again, forget you even existed."

"A check?"

"Yes."

"Kinda wish you had." She says, but she's joking, honestly if he had she probably would have hunted him down. He laughs.

"Yeah well, I don't think I could have lived with knowing I had a kid out there somewhere."

"Is that why you hate your father so much?"

"I don't hate him, Emma." He says, "I'm not fond of him, but I don't hate him."

"Okay, why aren't you fond of him?" She asks, he said weeks ago he would explain it if she asked and now she's asking. He doesn't answer her right away, but she doesn't push, she lets him gather his thoughts and then he finally speaks.

"He didn't always drink. He wasn't always a terrible father, but when my mother died...he spiraled out of control."

"How old were you when she-"

"Nine."

"Oh."

"I still don't know what happened, she was there one day and then she...just wasn't."

"Maybe she left."

"I think the casket and the priest was a giveaway for her being dead, Swan." He shrugs, "I think Liam knew what happened, but I never asked him. Anyways, my father kind of turned into this...shell. He looked like my dad, but he acted like a different person, maybe not even a person. He didn't really move, just drank in front of the tv." She doesn't say anything, motions for him to keep going and he does, but it takes him a minute.

"Liam tried several times to get through to him, but he would just yell things that didn't make sense, being drunk and all, then one day he started bringing home girls. What twelve year old get a prostitute to help him with his homework because his father can't function?"

"Oh my god-"

"Eventually that stopped, he just stopped. Liam had turned eighteen and joined the military, a way to get away from him. He left me behind, which was okay, you know at that point I was old enough to take care of myself, I was fourteen. Then I woke up one morning to get ready for school and he was gone. All of his things, the only thing he left was empty beer bottles and a note."

"He just left you?"

"Yup." He sighs, "The note said that he couldn't stay in that house anymore, that he couldn't take care of us. Not that he had been. So, my brother was across the world somewhere getting shot at, my father had vanished. I was alone, I managed for a little while but then people started to notice they hadn't seen my father at local bars. Someone came to check on me, next thing I knew social services was knocking on my door, they managed to find a relative I did not know existed and I moved in with them."

"And then what happened?" She asks softly because she knows there's more, she can see it on his face.

"She kicked me out when I was sixteen and I lived on the streets, I tried to contact Liam but, I hadn't heard from him at that point in almost a year. Then Zelena happened and here we are."

"She got you off the streets."

"Yes."

"So, you didn't want to be an actor, it just happened?"

"No, I didn't. This isn't the life I pictured for myself, but I don't hate it."

"But you don't like it."

"I don't like the people with camera's who follow me around every goddamn day, now, the Hollywood parties and pretty girls is another story." He smirks and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I have a question."

"What?"

"What was the best date you've ever been on?"

"That's a really random question."

"Still a question." He says. She shrugs.

"Hmmm...I don't really go on a lot of dates. Nothing really comes to mind." She's lying, there was one, but she isn't sure she should bring him up.

"Oh come on, there has to be one."

"Okay, maybe one but I'm not sure you'll like this answer."

"I can't like the answer if I don't know the answer."

"Can't hate it either."

"Emma-"

"Okay, It was with Neal. He, uh, broke into an amusement park."

"Wow, breaking and entering. Lovely."

"It was lovely. He turned on all the lights, it was completely empty, and it was cold. It had just rained so the lights reflected off the puddles on the ground. We talked for a long time, we talked about his father, about our crappy family lives, it was...probably the nicest thing anyone had done for me at that point."

"Huh." He nods, "So, breaking and entering is a turn on for you. Got it."

"Shut up." She nudges him with her shoulder, "It wasn't like that."

"Sure." He smiles.

"He wasn't always…" She trails off, not really sure what to say. She knows there's no justifying who he is now, there's no forgetting it but she knows who he was before. She knows he wasn't always terrible and she feels some form of guilt for how he turned out.

"I know." He says softly. That's the end of that conversation.

"So, you're leaving again tomorrow."

"Yes."

"What's it for this time?" She asked, he's been getting a lot of offers for different roles lately, but he's been turning a lot of them down. Probably because filming would cut into well after the baby is born and he wants to be here as much as he can.

"Zelena has informed me that if I turn another role down, she will skin me alive." He shrugs, "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will." He says, "Because you're coming with me."

"We talked about this."

"Swan, i-"

"That's your world, with the cameras and the fainting teenagers. Besides, I have appointments I can't miss, my doctor is here."

"Then at least tell Zelena I tried."

"Sure." She laughs, "She's not your mom, you know that right?"

"Yes, but she is terrifying."

* * *

He wakes her up at five in the morning, dressed and ready to leave. She groans.

"Last chance to change your mind." He says moving her hair out of her face, smiling at her when she glares at him.

"No."

"Fine, but I do have to tell you something."

"What?"

"William will be checking on you later." He says and she flops back down on the bed, "Be nice to him, he isn't that bad."

"If he's drunk I swear to go-"

"He won't be."

"He better not is." She says, rolling back over and pulling the covers over her head. "Bye."  
"Bye, Swan."

Will comes at two in the afternoon, letting himself in and scaring the hell out of her. She nearly drops the glass she has in her hands when he strolls into the kitchen.

"There you are." He says, "Wasn't sure if you were here. Glad to see you're still alive."

"Very much alive."

"Killian told me to check on you."

"I know."

"Ah, so he did warn you I was coming over." He smirks.

"Yup, and as you can see, I'm fine. You can leave now." She says as she closes the fridge with her foot, brushing past him and heading for the living room.

"I'm not leaving." He says as he follows her, sitting on the couch next to her, smirking when she rolls her eyes. God, she hates this man. "You are getting bigger by the day, Em." He gestures at her stomach and she fights with every urge in her body to not slap him.

"You wanna rephrase that?" She snaps and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't mean- I was just saying-"

"You might wanna just stop talking." She turns away from him, switching on the tv and flipping through channels, Will doesn't speak again for a few minutes and it's _bliss_.

"What did you do before...you know all of this?" He asks and when she doesn't answer he sighs, "I'm just trying to make conversation, here. Would it kill you to contribute?"

"I was a waitress."

"But you're not anymore."

"I got fired." She says, still flipping through channels.

"Why?"

"What's it to you?" She asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich and glancing at him.

"I just want to get to know my best friends girlfriend."

"When magazines started to leak all the information they could find about me, the place I worked got bombarded with crazy people and they decided to let me go. Happy?" She raises her eyebrows at him, relaying the information not even Killian knows. He nods like he understands.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He shrugs, "It takes a while to get used to them, but once you do it's easy to tune them out."

"I don't think I ever will."

"Neither did I." He laughs. "Just takes some time." She's quiet, finally finding something to watch, a movie about a Nazi soldier falling in love with a Jewish prisoner in Auschwitz and of freaking course, Killian was the lead.

"Oh, I love this one. Good choice." Will smiles as she shifts in his seat, she almost reaches for the remote, but the opening scene was a shirtless one and she just decided...Nah. Instead, she picks up her phone and sends a picture to Ruby. She texts back at lightning speed.

 _R: "BABY MAMA BETTER SEND AUNTIE RUBY THE NAME OF THAT MOVIE" -A series of heart eyes emojis-_ Emma laughs. And then she gets an idea.

 _E: "Come over and watch it with me."_ She doesn't know if Killian will be okay with that, so she sends him a text asking if Ruby can come over and save her from Will. He doesn't answer, but she lives here too and she needs to see her friend before she flies back home.

 _R: "Are you sure? Oh my god is he there with you Aaaaaahhh!"_ She rolls her eyes.

 _E: "Dude, the movie will be over before you get here if you keep texting. And no, but his friend Will_ is _if you know who that is._ "

 _R: "William Scarlet my future husband? GIIIRRRLLL"_

"Okay, I swear she's his love interest in every film," Emma says, not that she's seen any because this _is_ the first one but she knows for a fact this isn't the first time Ariel has acted alongside him. Will nods.

"Some directors like to use actors they already know can deliver, or people used to their directing style, especially if they're first starting out. This was years ago, I think the first time they worked together." Will says, "And they have good chemistry. They just work well together." Her face must have twisted into a weird expression because he felt the need to add, "Ariel is married."

"Didn't ask."

"Your face did."

"Shut up." She says, "Oh my friend is coming over, be warned she loves you."

"Me?"  
"Is that hard to believe?" She asks and he shrugs. He was definitely well known, but she realizes she's never seen him in anything where he wasn't the character on the sidelines, the comedic relief, the goof who messes everything up. Or dies in the middle. She's never seen him by himself, in a role that he actually starred in. She wants to ask, to ask him why that was, but the doorbell rings and she stand up to get it.

"This is the best day of my life." Ruby says when the door opens, "Oh my god this house!" She gapes as she looks around, "Wow, thank the lord for drunken one ni-"

"Sh," Emma says quickly. Will doesn't know, he's under the impression that she and Killian have been hiding their relationship for two years.

"Oh right." Ruby whispers. "Wait is it okay that I'm here?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great." She smiles wickedly, "Because I am not leaving."

Will and Ruby hit it off, he likes her humor, she likes his. It's getting hard for Emma to not like him at this point and it turns out that he's a good cook, also this movie is really long.

"No, she can't diiiieee!" Ruby is screaming at the television, "I swear if she does, I am suing."

"I don't think you can do that," Emma says but she agrees she'll be pretty upset if she ends up dying, which is what it's looking like.

"I can't spoil the ending for you." Will laughs when Ruby starts grilling him for answers. Much to her dismay, he isn't giving any. So they watch in silence as Killian's character runs for the gas chambers.

He's too late, she dies the day before the camp is liberated and the movie ends with him leaving a note to Ariel's characters family members, the ones left.

Ruby is a mess, "I hate everything right now."

"It's just a movie."

"Yes, I know. But still. Would it have killed them to have a happy ending?"

"Would _Titanic_ have been more impactful if Jack lived?" Will asks, but he laughs at Ruby's loud groan as she wipes her tears.

* * *

Ruby ends up falling asleep and Emma doesn't have the heart to wake her up so she can go back to Elsa's. She has to get ready for her flight home. She lets her sleep on the couch and thanks Will for looking after her, though she still argues she doesn't need a babysitter.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He laughs and then he leaves.

Turns out she shouldn't have let him leave, given how late it was and they're being watched 24/7.

Ruby wakes her in the morning, makeup smudged and hair a mess.

"You have to look." She says as she pulls Emma out of bed and downstairs to the tv, which is flipped on some Entertainment gossip channel and Emma nearly falls over at what she hears next. It's that gossip group that called her a gold digger, the one Zelena tried to get her to do a joint interview with Killian on, the one he called out on live television.

And they're not being nice.

"I didn't know they did this in the morning too."

"Late night ones are usually on the weekends," Ruby says as she turns up the volume.

"Mediocre movie star and former musician, William Scarlet was caught leaving his good friend Killian Jones's home late last night." Tink begins, "Too late for it to be a friendly meeting. After we did some digging it has come to our attention that Killian is out of town and his girlfriend did not go with him. What does that sound like to you?"

"Oh no." Emma says softly, "Ooooh no. This is bad."

"Maybe I'm misreading the situation but the evidence doesn't lie." She goes on to talk about Will being there for an awfully long time. That Emma's reluctance to not attend any of the events or interviews she's been invited to were last-ditch efforts to hide a torrid affair with Killian's best friend.

"She is not holding back." Ruby comments.

"We reached out to Killian and he has not gotten back to us. I guess one wealthy Hollywood elite, isn't enough for this woman."

"Why would they reach out to him, he just found out his pregnant girlfriend might be having an affair!" Ruby yells.

"I am not!"

"I know that honey, but they don't." Ruby pats the top of her head and sits beside her on the couch. "People are so quick to jump to conclusions."

The noise comes later, Ruby looking out the window as the roar picks up. Emma joins her, there are people pressing themselves to the large gate, throwing things, yelling things, pretty much just begging her to come outside. People with cameras documenting the outcry and Emma closes the curtains.

"Wait til they throw something through the window. I'll go out there." Ruby mutters and Emma shakes her head.

"You can't go out there if they find out you're here…"

"What? Will they think we had a threesome? That I'm a prostitute?" She smirks, "Threesomes not a terrible idea." Emma smacks the back of her head.

"That's not funny."

"Not to you." She says, but she isn't laughing either.

"You're pretty much stuck here until they leave," Emma says softly. She's about ninety percent sure Will will not be making an appearance today, no need to add fuel to the fire. To the whole world, they've just been caught and if he comes back…

Oh god.

She checks her phone, Killian called her right after the story was released but she must not have heard it. She calls him back.

"They're throwing things at your house." She says softly.

"Our house."

"Not the point."

"I already talked to Will, Zelena is...pissed off. She wants me to address the situation." He says, "Is Ruby still there?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Alright, don't let her leave." He says, "I don't even want to know what they'll say about a strange woman walking out of the house right now."

"Don't worry, she knows."

"Good." He sighs, "Don't let this stress you out, it's being handled." And it was, later that night he posted a picture of a sticky note with the words, " _Leave her alone,_ " written in beautiful handwriting and a lengthy explanation as to why Will was even there:

"Not that it's anyone's business, I wanted to make sure Emma was looked after while I was gone. She doesn't like to travel. Will assured me he would make sure she was taken care of in my absence, they are not having an affair. I don't have a problem with her and Will spending time together, I trust them more than anyone in this entire world, leave it be. Her friend is at the house right now, say anything upon her leaving and I will pull out of every interview/project I am not legally bound too.

With Annoyance,

Killian Jones."

Ruby reads it to her, making comments as she skims. "Oh, he just threatened to drop everyone." Ruby smirks, "I think I'm falling in love with your boyfriend."

"He's not my-"

"You made a baby with this man, you're living in his house, I think it's safe to say he's _something_ to you."

The stories keep coming out though, more rumors, getting worse by the hour. Since he didn't elaborate on the reason she needed Will to look after her, people were making up reasons. She was sick, she's having problems with the pregnancy, she lost the baby, and probably the most ridiculous of them all; she made an attempt on her life and Will was there to make sure she didn't do anything stupid while he was gone. She has no idea how to disprove the last one, but Zelena will find a way.

She hates the media, she really does.

* * *

She's startled awake by her phone blasting next to her, she must have fallen asleep talking to Killian. Ruby was gone, back to Elsa's to finish packing, and while she made a point to flip off a reporter outside the house. There were no rumors about her. Emma rubs at her eyes and answers the phone.

"Hey, Em." Her heart stops and she freezes. "Been a long time. You've gotten yourself in quite the predicament, haven't you? Well, you've always been prone to trouble."

"How did you-"

"It wasn't that hard. Elsa was very cooperative."

"What…" Emma swallows, "What did you do to her, Neal?"


	10. Chapter 10

She starts looking around the house, opening rooms and looking behind curtains. Trying to find him because she knows he's nearby, she can feel it.

"You won't find me back there, Em." He says, adding in a little laugh, "You're really showing now, are you having twins?"

"You can see me?" She asks, twisting her head around.

"Are you going to abandon them like you did Henry?"

"Leave Henry out of this."

"He's my son." Neal says, "But fine, we won't talk about him. Let's talk about your boyfriend. Left you all alone, didn't he? That wasn't very nice of him."

"It was my choice."

"Yes, and a stupid one at that." Neal sighs, "Alright, I guess I'll hang up now. See you soon, beautiful." The line goes dead and she sinks to the floor, trembling fingers clinging to her phone.

He's likely gone by now, calling the police won't do much, calling Killian won't do much. So, she pulls out her phone and desperately tries to call Elsa. She doesn't answer, Anna doesn't answer, and neither does Ruby.

She's pacing when she feels a sharp pain in her stomach that has her hunching over and gripping the couch. Was that a _contraction_?  
"Hey, Em." Her only response is a whimper as he walks up to her, "Told you I'd see you soon." Before she can do her best to get away from him, he slams something into her skull and she passes out.

* * *

She wakes up, head throbbing, seated at the kitchen table with her head leaning against the wall. It's dark out now, or mostly, the sky is a dark blue. She groans when she feels Neals' fingers grip her hair as he lifts her head up, placing an ice pack between the wall and her head.

"You probably have a concussion." He says softly, "Ice should help." He pats her knee and takes a seat across from her.

"Elsa…"

"She's fine. Anna and Ruby weren't there when I showed up." He smiles, "Elsa's my friend, why would I hurt her?" She wants to say something but she sucks in a breath when she's hit with another sharp pain.

"Uh-oh. Is it baby time?" He asks, "Seems a bit early."

"It is." She hisses, slapping his hand away when he reaches. He grabs her wrist, nails digging into her skin. He opens his mouth to speak but its cut off by her phone ringing next to her. It's Killian. He said he'd call when he was close.

"You better answer that." Neal says and when she reaches, he stops her, "On speaker." She nods, putting the phone on speaker before answering it. "I'll be quiet. Act natural." She feels something cold press into her leg and she knows it's a gun, so she nods her head and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Swan. I'll be home soon." Killian says

"Okay…" She says softly, she wants to tell him not to come home, to turn around. She hopes his car breaks down.

"I'll probably pick up Will on the way if you don't mind."

"That's fine." She says, biting her lip when she feels that pain again. They're not close together, which is...good. He notices something is off.

"Are you okay, Swan?" He asks.

"Tired." She breathes. He's not buying it.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." It comes out like a whimper and she glances at Neal, who's already reaching for the end call button.

"Em-" Neal hangs up the phone and walks over, lifting Emma's pants leg, a small trickle of blood running down her leg.

"Well, great." He says and then lifts her out of her chair, he's surprisingly gentle as he carries her to the bathroom, setting her in the tub. Something about not ruining the expensive carpet. He kneels down beside her.

"I need a hospital." She breathes, closing her eyes when she feels another contraction, "Please."

"How about some water instead?" He asks, standing up. He leaves and comes back with a glass of water, crouching down by the tub and handing to her. She takes it. His hand comes up and he smooths her hair back.

"Remember when you were in labor with Henry?" He asks, "I tried so hard to help you but you wouldn't let me touch you. You were in so much pain, Em."

"If you call an ambulance, no one has to know it was you...you can leave before they get here."

"I'm not going to do that, Em." He sighs, "If you're having this kid, you're having it here. I'll help you."

"She won't live…" Emma cries, "Please-"

"She? It's a girl?" He asks, she nods.

"Yes."

"Wow." Neal breathes, "A girl. Maybe she'll be a whore like her mother."

"Neal please, just call for an ambulance." She says, squeezing her eyes shut as she feels another contraction.

"No." He says it firmly, "I have a bullet with your boyfriend's name on it."

"Please don't hurt him."

"It's either him or you, and you have a tiny person to think about."

"Please-"  
"Begging is not going to help." He says with a shrug, "Should have thought about this before you spread your legs for him." He takes a washcloth, wetting it down in the sink before pressing it to her forehead, "Don't forget to breathe. You know, in with your nose, out with your mouth." She does, breathes deeply. This really hurts and she can feel her pants are soaked now, but she can't bring herself to look down. This baby _cannot_ come right now.

"That's a good girl." He whispers, "That's it." He's back to being gentle, rubbing her back, touching her stomach, whispering encouragements in her ear. This would be sweet if it wasn't him.

"After I shoot him, I'll come back and help you, okay?" He presses a kiss to her forehead and walks out, closing the door behind him.

She must have passed out because she wakes up again sometime later. She's barely able to turn her head now. She can hear the door open and close.

"Emma!" Killian calls for her and then it starts, she hears a thump, shattering glass, someone else crashing through the door.

"What the hell?" Will shouts and she squeezes her eyes shut when she hears a gunshot. There are more sounds of fighting and then after too long, it's quiet.

The bathroom door is thrown open and then there's Killian, gently turning her chin to face him. He looks horrified as he takes her in. There's blood on his hand.

"You're bleeding." She says softly.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"Neal-"

"Will knocked him out, he's calling for help right now."

"Get me out of this tub." She breathes, fingers clutching his shirt.

"I don't want to hurt-"

" _Please._ " She whispers, she can hear the sirens already. He nods, taking her arms and looping them around his neck as he hooks one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He's never carried her like this, he's so warm…

"Can you call Elsa?" She asks softly, pressing her face into his neck as he walks down the stairs. "Make sure she's okay…"

"Yes." He says as he rounds the corner, he doesn't put her down, just sits on the couch with her in his lap. "Try and stay awake for me, love."

* * *

Though she did her best to stay awake like he asked, she must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew she was in a hospital bed. Her eyes stinging as they try to adjust to the light.

"You're awake," Killian says softly from beside her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"The baby."

"She's okay." He says, "Though you have to stay in the hospital for a little while."

"Elsa?"  
"She's okay. A little shaken up, she's talking to the police right now." Emma nods, she doesn't want to ask but she has to.

"What about Neal?"

"Well on his way to a very small prison cell." He brushes her hair back, "He can't hurt you anymore." He says pressing a kiss to her forehead. She runs her hand over her stomach, sucking in a breath. "Still feeling pain?" He asks, she nods. "I'll go find the doctor."

* * *

She has to be in this stupid hospital bed for six more weeks and she's already been here for two. She's reading her third book in two weeks, just doing it to pass the time, it's not even good. Elsa watches her from the chair closest to the door, laughing at how annoyed she looks.

She doesn't laugh when Emma throws the book at her head.

"Hey!" She says, "That's not very nice, missy." Elsa picks it up off the floor. The door opens and a nurse wheels in a cart of flowers, her room is already full, everything spilling into celebrity news outlets. And when she says everything, she means it. They know why she didn't like her picture being taken, why she never seemed to leave the house, never went with Killian anywhere. It was all because of Neal. A reporter had leaked old reports she made against him when they were together, that were later recanted because she couldn't bear the thought of him going to jail. They also leaked Henry.

Which really pissed off Regina. She wasn't happy about it either, and she was expecting some sort of backlash from crazy fans about her lack of mothering, but she received support and understanding with only a few criticizing headlines.

"More goodies?" Elsa asks, "Someone brought muffins." She smiles as she stands, grabbing one and sitting on the edge of the bed. "With all of these flowers, you can open your own flower shop."

"I'll think about it." She says reaching for the cart and grabbing a card off the first one. She's been writing down the names in a notebook and if they sent it with a return address, she writes that down too. She'll figure something out. Elsa plucks a little card off a basket of lilies.

"Glad to hear you're doing okay, Emma." She reads, "Signed Brennan, Adeline, and Liam Jones." Her head snaps up.

"Give me that," Emma says quickly and she hands it over.

"Oh, they sent a picture." Elsa says, "Ooooh."

"What?"

"Jones. _Jones._ " She says. She hands it over and Emma looks at it. The boy looks about fifteen, but he looks like Killian, not a strong resemblance but it's there. The door opens and she quickly tucks it under her pillow. Elsa gives her a confused look, not yet connecting the dots but Emma sends her a look.

"What was that?" Killian asks.

"Nothing." She shrugs, "How was...uh...I don't remember what you went to."

"It was an interview." He says, still looking at her with a confused expression but he wipes it away and sits down. "And it was fine."

"Just fine?"  
"Yes." He smiles. Elsa flops down across Emma's legs with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks with a laugh.

"No."

"Why?"

"Anna's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get her." She says, "She wants a puppy but we can't have pets in our apartment." Emma nods, eyes flicking to Killian, who's texting someone back.

"I have an idea." She smirks.

"Do tell," Elsa says, propping her head up on her elbow. Emma points at Killian, who hasn't looked up yet and Elsa's lips twist into a smile. "I think she'd have a heart attack."

* * *

"No," Killian says quickly when she tells him about it.

"Come ooonnn."

"Noooo."  
"It will entertain me." She whines and he raises his eyebrows, snapping the highlighter in his hand closed and closing the script spread out in his lap.

"Are you that bored?"

"Yes." She nods, "All you have to do is sit there, Anna is the one who has to do the work."

"You want to give your friend a heart attack for her birthday?"

"It will entertain me."

"Should I be worried about what you consider entertainment, Swan?"

"Please?"

"Emma-"

"Kiiillliiiaaaannnn-"

"Stop it."

"Oooh, you know what would be even better than just you?" She asks and he tilts his head.

"Will."

"Will?"

"Yes." She nods, "Call himmmm-"

"I am not calling Will. What do I say, hey _come to the hospital so you can be jumped by Emma's friend?_ No."

"It's her birthday."

"Yes, I know."

"Pleeeaaasssseeee."

"You are so whiney when you're drugged up, love." He shakes his head, but he's pulling out his phone and she claps her hands when she see's he's calling Will.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi, how's it going? I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how long it had been since I last updated this story. We're gonna skip ahead here, I hope you don't mind.

* * *

"How was your audition?" Emma asks as she tosses the little rubber ball Wills way, he catches it, shrugs and then tosses it back. "Did you get the part?"

"I don't know, I have to wait and see if I get a callback. I hope so, I've been out of work for too long." He gives her an exasperated look and then smiles when the baby makes a soft noise from the floor and Emma takes a break from throwing the ball to sweep her little infant's curls back.

"She looks like Killian."

"Yeah."

"Unfortunate." Will smirks and Emma gapes at him, "I'm joking."  
"You better be. That's my kid you're talking about." She says as she picks her up and sets her in her lap, "My Charlotte." She says softly. She looks like Killian but she also looks like Henry. Maybe her kids looked more like her than she thought.

Will sighs as he stretches on the couch and then stands with a yawn, "I'm gonna go take a nap since your kid kept us all up last night." She rolls her eyes. They're staying with Will until they find somewhere else to go and his place, though lavish, barely fits them. Emma didn't want to go back to that house, not where Neal damn near caused her to lose her baby and Killian agreed; he didn't want to go back either.

The whole world knew where they were too, which didn't make the prospect of possibly having to go back there any easier.

She bounces Charlotte in her lap as she opens her computer and gets skype ready.

"Hey, mom." Henry yawns when his face pops up on her screen and she gives him a look.

"Late night, kid?"

"Maybe."

"With a girl?"

"Ew, no." He makes a face and then he smiles at Charlotte, who is making little incoherent baby noises in Emma's lap.

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah." He says softly as he rubs the back of his neck. The child seems to forget his mother's superpower. "People seem to be more...open to being my friend."

"That's good!"

"For all the wrong reasons."

"Oh." She says softly, because of Killian. At least no ones following him anymore, since all the stuff with Neal died down, and the baby, the media has no new material to go off of. Anytime she goes out with Killian, they're careful not to be spotted; especially if it's with Charlotte. She doesn't need her girls face plastered all over tabloids. She doesn't care how much Zelena suggests a professional photo shoot.

Emma's not doing it.

"When are you visiting?" Henry asks and she straightens.

"Soon." She promises, she means it this time. Charlotte is almost two months old now, it wouldn't be too much trouble to travel long distances with her. Elsa already moved back home with Anna, Emma is next. She just has to talk to Killian about it. "How's Regina?"

"Eh." He shrugs, "She's not home right now."

"Where is she?"

"Town hall meeting or something, I didn't ask, she just told me to do my homework and then left."

"Did you?"

"Uh."

" _Henry._ "

"I'm going to, I just wanted to talk to you first." He says with a pout and she smiles. Rocks back and forth when the baby gets a little fussy. "Hey, where's Killian?"

"Good question," Emma says, she woke up this morning and he wasn't here and he hasn't called or texted to let her know what he's doing. He's probably busy. Zelena probably sent him on some nonnegotiable assignment and he forgot to tell her. "He didn't tell me where he was going."

"Hm." Henry nods as he takes a bite of his food, "...um."

"What?"

"Is...dad...like gone, gone?" He asks softly and Emma tenses, he's never called him that before, he usually just said that guy or Neal.

"Neal's arraignment was yesterday and he isn't getting out any time soon." She says softly. She cringes, she swears the flashing from the camera's outside the courthouse permanently altered her vision. There were a lot of lovely photos of her and Killian walking hand in hand inside gracing her tv screen later that night. She's sure Henry saw it, damn near everyone she knew did.

She needs to remember to thank Zelena for getting a team together to make Emma look somewhat less zombie-like.

She and Henry talk some more and then he has to go so he can get his homework done and as Emma rises from her place on the floor, Killian walks through the door.

"Where have you been?" She asks, shifting the baby and he gives her a tiny smile as he walks over, stroking Charlotte's hair. Then he reaches in his jacket pocket and unfolds something. Her stomach flips. It's the picture of his father that came with the flowers he sent while she was in the hospital. "Uh-"

"I don't…" He holds a hand up and she steps back, mentally kicks herself for it, hating what that did to his face. It's an involuntary reaction she wishes she could control, sudden movements make her flinch. "I'm not upset, love." He says softly, hand running through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd want…" She chews her lip and he raises an eyebrow, "Wait where did you go?"

"I met up with him."

"You _did?!_ "

"Only for a little bit." He says with a shrug, "Only for Liam."  
"...which...which Liam?" She asks softly because there's two now. Brennan wasn't very creative with names, apparently.

"The one who still walks this earth, darling." He smirks and then he leans forward and presses his lips to her forehead. "He's...a nice kid."

"You met him?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She shouldn't be offended that he didn't take her with him, but she can't help but feel her stomach twist a little. "Good."

"I wasn't planning on it, had every intention just to tell my father to leave us alone."

"Did you?"

"I still loathe the man, but you were right. He's changed."

"Can you say that again?"

"I still loathe the man?"

"No the part about me being right." She smirks and he rolls his pretty blue eyes as he takes the baby away from her.

"You were right."

"I love when that happens." She smiles, flopping down next to him on the couch. If he rolls his eyes at her any harder they're going to roll out of his head and across Wills floor. "So, it was...good? He's better?"

"It was...decent."

"Decent like _Sunday dinners_ , decent? Or _I still never want to see you again_ , decent?" She asks, and then she straightens, "Did you tell him about Liam?" She asks, "The...other one…"

"Yes."

"How'd he take it?"

"How do you think?"

"Oh." She says softly as she leans back, fidgeting.

"Not sure we'll have a Sunday dinner type relationship, love."

"I understand."

"Is that something you want?" He asks softly and she shrugs. Lord knows she's never really had any of that. It'd be nice, though she's not sure how she feels about introducing Henry to an ex-alcoholic with a sketchy past.

Not that she didn't have a sketchy past either, she's thankful the tabloids had enough decency to not dig that far back. It's only a matter of time before they do, she knows that.

"I don't know." She says with a small shrug, leaning over to put the pacifier back in Charlotte's mouth.

"Where's Will?"

"Sleeping." She smirks, "Someone kept him up."

"Good girl." Killian smiles as he looks down at the baby.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"We should...like, move."

"Okay?" He raises an eyebrow and she chews at her lip. "Wherever you want, I already told you that."

"Maine?" She suggests and he nods, "Really? Didn't picture you being into the small town life."

"As long as I'm not being chased, I'll be fine." He smirks.

"Yeah, I can't make any promises…"

"Emma, your son is there, your friends are there, your life is there. Why would I deny you that?" He has a point, she'd most likely move even if he told her no. She'd find a way, she'd move with Charlotte, she'd use whatever penny she had left to get back to Henry. She's tired of running, she wants to go _home_. "Though I hope you know, Zelena will likely move too."

"Why?"

"She follows me everywhere. She likes to be close by in case of some silly rumor or half-assed scandal. She's like a dog."

"Hm." Emma hums and then she nods, "That might be awkward."

"Why?"

"Regina. Zelena. Last time they saw each other things didn't go...well." Emma says softly, though she still doesn't know much about it, Regina never said much, but judging by her tone of voice when she spoke about it, she'd say their last interaction wasn't pleasant. Killian nods but he doesn't say anything else on the matter.

* * *

She decides not to tell Henry that she's making the move to him, but she marks the date in the calendar. They were able to find a nice house using the help of the internet and Killian bought it the second she said she liked it. It's a beautiful pale blue Victorian style, and it rests right next to the ocean.

"Dude, someone bought that beautiful blue house down the street from me and I'm gonna fight them." Ruby huffs through the speaker and Emma chews her lip.

"Ruby."

"I have been looking at it for sooo long, Emma."

"Ruby."

"Honestly-"

"Killian bought it." She says softly and she has to pull the phone away from her ear at the loud shriek that comes from her friend.

"Are you coming back!?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone."

" _WhenWhenWhen-_ "

"It'll be after Neals sentencing."

"Ew, they still have to sentence him?"  
"Yeah."

"Is there going to be a trial?" Ruby asks and honestly, Emma has no idea. She can't see why there would be. There's plenty of evidence to convict him.

"Even people like Neal deserve their days in court, Rubes."

"Are you going to testify?"

"If I'm subpoenaed." She doesn't want it to come to that, she doesn't want to get on a stand and look at Neal and have to tell everyone what he did to her, and had done to her, to have to retell the story of the first time he ever put a hand on her. The first and only time he ever laid a hand on Henry.

She suspects if it comes to it, Zelena would have to testify too, since he did put a bullet in her. Maybe even Killian and Will. She hates that. They shouldn't have to do any of that.

"How's Mary Margaret?" Emma asks softly after a few beats of silence, it's been so long since she's talked to her bubbly teacher friend. She almost misses her constant chatter about true love. She misses David too, she _really_ misses his cooking.

"Oh you know, she's taking these hormone shots to help her get pregnant so she's more irritable than usual."

"Still no baby?"

"Nope." Ruby says softly, "I saw them looking at adoption stuff the other day, or fostering. I think if the fertility stuff doesn't work, then that's the route they're going to go." That makes Emma happy. Knowing her upbringing, she wishes more people like Mary Margaret and David thought about fostering. Things would have been so different for Emma if she had been adopted by someone like them.

"That sounds like a perfect plan." She says with a sigh, "I can't wait to move. It's nice living with Will because he helps with Charlotte when Killian is away but I really want to see Henry."

"You guys are moving?" Will asks from behind her, and she jumps as she sucks in a breath, "Oh, sorry. It's just me."

"Killian didn't tell you?" Emma asks and then she hangs up the phone, turning in her chair. Will shrugs his shoulders as he opens the fridge.

"No."

"Oh."

"If you're moving, I'm moving too."

"I-"

"Killian and I are a package deal." He smiles.

"I got Charlotte to slee-"

"Why didn't you tell me you two are moving?" Will asks as he does a 360 on his heels, eyes going straight to Killian.

"Uh-"  
"Do I mean that little to you?" It's playful, though some of it might be serious. "I _housed_ you, I _clothed_ you, I _fed_ you."

"Will it's really not that serious."

"Feels pretty damn serious to me, Jones." He huffs, "So where are we moving to?"  
"Where Emma is from."  
"Ooooh, small-town life here we come." Will smiles and Emma rolls her eyes, "Good luck getting rid of me." He says as he presses a kiss to Killian's cheek and now it's his turn to roll his pretty blue eyes. Then Will is gone, grabbing a bag and heading out the door.

"Where's he-"

"He got an interview with Dateline."

"They're gonna ask about me, aren't they?"

"They always do," Killian says with a sigh. She doesn't have to worry, Will never gives them what they want, which is why he hardly ever gets interviews. "I actually need to talk to you." He says softly and then he's sitting across the kitchen table from her.

"About?" She asks, tilting water bottle to her lips and he sighs again. "We're still moving, right?" She asks softly, her stomach already turning, her heart already sinking.

"Yes." He says quickly, "Nothing has changed on that front, love."

"Okay…"

"There's this talk show-"  
"No."

"You didn't even let me-"  
"I don't need you to finish, I already know. No."

"Emma."

"No." She says it again, firmer this time.

"I'll be backstage the whole time."

"N. O. No."

"Zelena thinks it would be good-"  
"I don't give a damn what Zelena thinks. I'm not doing it." She snaps and then she's standing and he's following. She doesn't want to sit in front of a bunch of cameras and have to tell the world all about her, her life, her childhood, Neal. She knows that's what they'll ask and she isn't doing it.

"Swan."

"Stop, no." She snaps again, turning on her heels. "You do the camera things, you put your life out there, you answer questions with a smile. That's your world, not mine. The answer is always going to be no." He grabs her arm and spins her back around, which earns him a loud shriek she didn't know she could make and he let's go. "Don't. Do. That."

"I'm sorry, Emma." He says softly, "I just...I get it. I won't make you do it, I would never force you too and I hate that you're constantly being asked."

"Then stop asking me."

"There's a premiere in six months."

"Huh."

"You said once the baby was born that you would think about going to one with me." He says softly and she steps back. She doesn't remember saying that, but she can't see why she wouldn't. She swallows.

"And the questions?"

"Mostly what are you wearing, routine, small."

"No...no Neal questions."

"No."

"No needless prodding? No tragic backstory?"

"If they get too personal, we have the luxury of just walking away."

"I don't want to wear some frilly ball gown."  
"Wouldn't dream of putting you in one, love." He smirks and then his lips tilt up in a _different_ way, "Taking you out of one is another story entirely."

"Stop that."

"Why?" He asks and then he's backing her into a wall and she really should remember how to breathe, but she doesn't. Next thing she knows she's caged in with nowhere to go. Not that she'd go anywhere at this point. She wonders what this is sometimes, what they are. They never had that discussion, they live together, they have a baby together, they went on one disastrous date. She jumps when she feels his lips fall over hers, softly and tentatively, testing the waters but then she returns it and he goes all in.

The next few seconds are spent with her hand in his hair and his arms folding completely around her but then he pulls back before it can go any further.

"Why did you do that?" She whispers, her breathing picked up, her stomach doing a million little flips.

"Thought it might help in your decision making." He says softly and she bites at her lip. It's playful the way he says it, it's a joke but she doesn't laugh. Instead, she nods.

"Six months."

"Six months."  
"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you." She whispers, "If you do that again." She adds on before grabbing at his shirt and pulling him towards her.


End file.
